la cabaña de la reconciliación
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Caos las peleas entre Rei y Serena han empeorado al punto que todas las Sailors deciden hacer lo impensable, abandonar al par en una cabaña por un mes. Un mes para salvar o destruir su relación. Shoujo ai. Yuri. SerenaXRei
1. Día 1: ¿Dónde estamos?

Capitulo 1: Día 1: ¿Dónde estamos?

Han pasado 6 meses desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, las Sailors Star Lights volvieron a su planeta de origen y Darien pudo recuperar su beca en USA con ayuda de Amy, se fue un par de meses después de la batalla. Todo ha sido normal…

-"Serena tonta, ¿No ves lo que has hecho?"

Claro, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora Rei parece detestarme.

¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Acaso estoy respirando muy fuerte?

-"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunté con irritación.

-"Serena, por el amor de dios. Te acostaste sobre mi vestido y lo arrugaste todo". Dijo alzando un vestido rojo que parecía estar perfectamente bien.

-"No veo el problema".

-"Claro que no lo vez. Eres tonta, despistada y desordenada".

-"Y tú eres una maniaca, histérica y estúpidamente arbitraria".

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?"

-"Solamente estoy diciendo la verdad".

-"¿Van a callarse ahora?" Gritó Lita con histeria y nosotras nos callamos. "Traje un té especial para tomar antes del viaje, van a tomárselo ahora para poder relajarse y no matarse en el carro de Haruka. ¿Les quedó claro?" Dijo con dureza y nosotras asentimos para luego tomarnos la bebida en silencio.

El día de hoy tendremos unas bien merecidas vacaciones en la casa de campo de Haruka, lo hemos estado planeando los últimos 5 meses. Estoy tan ansiosa que no puedo esperar. Ojalá Darien pudiera estar con nosotras, empaqué ropa que lo volvería loco.

Por algún motivo mis parpados empezaron a sentirse más pesados y escuché a Rei bostezar. Esto es extraño. Fue en ese momento que entendí lo que ocurría.

-"¿Ustedes le pusieron algo al té?" Pregunté poco antes de que mi visión se volviera borrosa y muy pronto todo se volvió negro.

Desperté al escuchar un grito de Rei e instantáneamente noté que no me encontraba en el templo, ahora me encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cabaña de madera, acostada en una cama doble al lado de mi sailor histérica.

La habitación era grande, había una cama doble con dos mesas de noche, un escritorio del lado derecho, un baño, un armario grande y una puerta que daba a lo que parecía ser una sala.

-"¿Qué diablos sucedió?" Me preguntó mientras yo me sentaba, notando por primera vez una carta pegada en la cabecera de la cama. La tomé en silenció y la abrí ante la atenta mirada de la pelinegra. Pude distinguir con claridad desde el primer momento la letra ordenada de Amy en la carta.

 _Estimadas Serena y Rei_

 _A raíz de sus constantes peleas excesivas y ridículas, llegamos a nuestro límite y hemos tomado la iniciativa de darles una medida correctiva. Durante el próximo mes vivirán juntas en esta pequeña cabaña apartada, de tal manera que tendrán tiempo para discutir sobre sus problemas. En caso de que ustedes decidan seguir comportándose de esa forma infantil e irritante, ustedes podrían pasar más de un mes ahí o en caso dado Luna y Artemis se han ofrecido como voluntarios para corregir su problema borrando sus recuerdos desde el momento en el cual empezaron a discutir como perros y gatos._

 _Actualmente están en una isla con una población pequeña, no tiene aeropuerto y solamente es visitada por un barco una vez al mes, así que no podrán escapar. La cabaña está a 1 hora del pueblo, tienen dinero suficiente para comprar comida y parecidos, así que no deben preocuparse por eso. Sus maletas están la entrada. El helicóptero de Michiru las recogerá al final del plazo frente a su cabaña._

 _Esperamos que logren solucionar sus problemas y no nos odien después de esto._

 _Sinceramente_

 _Amy Mizuno_

 _Lita Kino_

 _Mina Aino_

 _Haruka Tenou_

 _Michiru Kaiou_

 _Setsuna Meiou_

 _Hotaru Tomoe_

¿Cómo fue que todas estuvieron de acuerdo con esto?

Rei sin duda alguna me va a asesinar.

-"Serena, ¿Qué dice la carta?" Pidió con calma y yo me limité a entregarle la carta, temblando ligeramente en el acto. Tomó la nota, la leyó y gritó. "¿Cómo demonios hicieron esto? Todo esto es culpa tuya".

-"¿Culpa mía?" Repetí intentando contener mi ira.

-"Si, si no fueras tan llorona…" Y eso fue lo que me hizo perder la última gota de mi paciencia. Levanté mi mano y le di una buena cachetada haciendo que se callara.

-"¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una maldita perra por un minuto? Estoy completamente cansada de que me trates como si fuera basura. Si estamos aquí es porque tus gritos y tu incesante búsqueda de peleas ya cansaron a las demás tanto como a mí. No tengo ningún problema contigo, pero tú decidiste empezar a odiarme así que no te obligaré a nada. Si me odias tanto no te obligaré a hablarme, no tienes que intentar hablar conmigo porque soy tu estúpida princesa o parecidos. Prefiero el silencio a los gritos hirientes". Rei permaneció en silencio viéndome fijamente con una mirada que no pude descifrar. "Voy a buscar mi maleta".

Salí de la habitación en silencio y cerré la puerta temblando ligeramente. Caminé hacia la pequeña sala que consistía en un sofá para dos personas, un par de sillas, una mesa y una chimenea, vi mi maleta de una de las sillas, sin embargo en lugar de tomarla me senté en el sofá y empecé a llorar.

Yo tenía que decirle eso, lo sé, pero aún así duele. Ella debe estar odiándome más que antes.

¿Por qué todo tuvo que cambiar así?

Aún recuerdo la época en la cual las dos peleábamos simplemente por diversión, nos reíamos, me abrazaba y me trataba con cariño. Todas las veces que me permitió llorar en sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello y diciendo que todo estaría bien. A la Rei que murió en mis brazos por recibir el ataque de Sailor Galaxia.

No es justo.

¿Qué le pasó a esa Rei?

-"¿Por qué me tiene que odiar tanto?"

-"No te odio". Respondió a mi espalda. "Jamás te odiaría, princesa". Volteé para verla y simplemente dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de mí.

-"Rei…"

-"Voy a ver qué hay en la cocina".

Supongo que saber que ella no me odia es algo, eso me calmó lo suficiente.

Descubrimos que Lita nos dejó lista la cena de hoy, comimos en silencio o por lo menos intenté hacerlo, desde hace algún tiempo mi apetito no ha sido el mismo. Intenté hablar con Rei pero ella mi ignoró, finalmente fuimos a la cama. No había camas extras o futones, así que ambas nos acomodamos en la cama, Rei me dio la espalda y me quedé dormida.

Deseo que todo esto se arregle y podamos ser las mismas que antes.


	2. Dia 2: Los lamentos de Rei

Día 2: Los lamentos de Rei

Estoy en una cabaña en el medio de la nada con una princesa que cree que la odio, quien actual mente está durmiendo plácidamente al lado mío. ¿Cómo me metí en esta situación? Sé que hemos estado peleando un poco más de lo normal pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

¿Por qué hemos estado peleando tanto en primer lugar? Primero fue la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, como es de esperarse fallé miserablemente protegiéndola y morí en sus brazos, ella lloró amargadamente. Luego reviví al igual que todas, Serena abrazó a Darien, empezó a salir con él al igual que siempre y se veía tan feliz al lado de él…

Yo estaba acostumbrada a eso, verla al lado de él, ver la frialdad con la cual él la trataba a ella, las veces que él la hizo llorar y la facilidad con la cual ella lo perdonaba siempre. Estaba acostumbrada a ser simplemente su amiga y confidente, la clase de amiga a la que le contaba sus tristezas o lloraba en sus brazos. Desde la batalla contra Caos simplemente no soporto verla con él o escucharla hablar de él, aquel miserable que la hizo sufrir tantos meses y deseé poder tomar su lugar.

Empecé a desear estar más cerca de ella, besarla cada vez que la veo dormida, abrazarla cada vez que está distraída, acariciar su hermoso y brillante cabello dorado, perderme en ese hermoso par de joyas azules en su rostro… Siempre fue frustrante pero lo soporté en silencio, hasta que finalmente no pude soportarlo por más tiempo.

Yo quería que me hablara todo el tiempo y que me viera a mí y solamente a mí. Es infantil pero creo que quería ser lo único en su mente, fue por eso que lo hice. Así que final finalmente empecé a sacar mi frustración con las peleas, peleas tontas que siempre había hecho para atraer su atención.

No importaba pelear, no podía contener ese deseo insano de captar su atención y hacerla olvidar la presencia de los demás. No quería que los chicos intentaran hablar con ella o pedirle citas, mucho menos que pensara en ese maldito principe, lo único que quería era que me prestara atención a mí y a nadie más.

Siempre sentí algo por ella, podía controlarlo a la perfección y pelear únicamente cuando quería su atención, sin embargo en algún momento perdí ese control. Deseé tenerla con tanta fuerza que sentí miedo de mi misma.

Sin embargo mi amor no correspondido no era lo único que me causaba frustración, también estaba el hecho de que nuevamente le había fallado. Yo era la inútil que no pudo salvarla, no tenía derecho a estar frente a ella y aun así la deseaba con fervor. Las peleas simplemente se intensificaron sin que lo notara y ahora ella de todas las personas cree que la odio.

Yo la hice llorar nuevamente. ¿Cómo me hace eso mejor que ese miserable príncipe?

Lo lamento, mi preciado ángel.

-"No". Mi princesa sollozó aún dormida, se estaba moviendo violentamente.

-"Serena". Dije su nombre con preocupación mientras me sentaba para verla mejor.

"¡Nooooooooo!" Gritó sentándose de golpe al tiempo que el símbolo de la luna creciente de su frente brillando furiosamente. Quise acercarme a ella pero una ráfaga de energía me apartó de ella, las hermosas alas blancas que tenía durante la última batalla aparecieron en su espalda rompiendo su camisa. Pronto sus alas crecieron hasta envolver perfectamente su cuerpo.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era ver sus grandes alas tan blancas como la nieve y escuchar sus amargos sollozos.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Hace unos segundos estaba dormida y ahora está así…

¿Una pesadilla?

-"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté con preocupación sin saber qué hacer. "Serena, responde".

-"Lo lamento, no quise despertarte". Se disculpó entre sollozos sin atreverse a mostrar su rostro.

-"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Pregunté con torpeza. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que la vi llorar.

-"No. Esto es una simple pesadilla. Vuelve a dormir".

-"Serena…"

-"Fue solo una simple pesadilla y sé que soy llorona y patética por reaccionar así. Rei, te lo pido, por lo que más quieras vuelve a dormir". Habló con debilidad y yo me acosté.

¿Realmente a esto ha llegado nuestra relación?

Hace solo unos meses ella me hubiera abrazado y llorado en mis brazos, ahora ella me evita, casi es como si me tuviera miedo. No será que… ella me tiene miedo ahora.

¿Por qué reacciona así? Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse conmigo, después intentó alejarme y se llamó a sí misma llorona y patética.

¿Soy la culpable de eso? Últimamente no hago nada más que descargar mi frustración con ella, intentar negarme a mí misma eso que siento por ella al resaltar cada minúsculo error que comete, especialmente cuando alguien hablaba de Darién. Si, sin duda alguna es mi culpa.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dije algo agradable? Probablemente eso fue durante la batalla final.

¿Qué diablos he estado haciendo?

Me he estado comportando como una idiota.

-"No eres patética. Incluso si he estado actuando como una perra últimamente, yo jamás te llamaría así". Después de algún tiempo Serena abrió sus alas y estas se plegaron en su espalda hasta desaparecer al igual que la luna creciente en su frente, mi princesa se acostó en la cama con los ojos completamente abiertos mirando al techo.

Vi los rayos de luz entrando por la ventana indicando el amanecer y me levanté de la cama. Fui a la cocina, puse agua a hervir para preparar té, preparé arroz, una tortilla de huevo, sopa con algunos vegetales que encontré. Finalmente fui a la habitación para ver a Serena, quien seguía exactamente en la misma posición que antes.

-"Preparé el desayuno". Informé y como respuesta Serena se levantó y me dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

-"Eso es grandioso". Fingió entusiasmo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer en silencio. Serena casi no tocó la comida. La observé por algún tiempo y noté algo importante, Serena había perdido peso desde la batalla contra Caos. También se veía pálida y tenía ojeras notorias en su rostro.

¿Por qué no lo noté antes?

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Pregunté.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado así? Pesadillas, ojeras por la falta de sueño, falta de apetito y demás". Serena permaneció en silencio. "Serena".

-"Debí haberme puesto maquillaje antes del desayuno".

Así que era por eso. Supongo que el hecho de que ella estuviera usando el uniforme escolar casi todo el tiempo no fue de ayuda para mí, especialmente su uniforme de manga larga.

-"Serena, responde". Serena pareció pensativa por unos minutos antes de suspirar.

-"Sinceramente no lo sé, no lo había notado hasta ahora que lo dices". Contestó con honestidad.

-"¿Por qué?" Pregunté.

-"Yo debería ser quien hace esa pregunta. ¿Por qué empezaste a actuar así conmigo?" Permanecí en silencio al escuchar su pregunta.

Esa era definitivamente una pregunta que yo no quería responder y mucho menos a ella.

Ella estaba avergonzada por su pesadilla y lo que dije al desayuno, y yo estaba igualmente avergonzada al descubrir lo infantil que había sido y la forma en la cual yo misma había arruinado esta preciada relación. Ninguna de las dos habló más de unas pocas palabras necesarias el resto del día, principalmente nos miramos desde lejos en silencio, evitábamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas en el mismo lugar y al igual que el día anterior nos acostamos en la cama y nos dormimos. La cama, el único lugar en el cual no podemos evitar nuestra cercanía.

¿Por qué tengo que dormir en la misma cama de ella? Cada vez que la veo dormir siento deseos acariciar su rostro, su cabello y besar sus suaves labios. Serena, mi princesa, el tierno angel que prometí proteger es el ser más hermoso existente, la chica que robó mi corazón desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Al igual que en nuestra primera noche en esta cabaña, me acosté en la cama y le di la espalda. Intenté calmar mi respiración y alejar de mi mente los pensamientos relacionados a compartir cama con mi hermosa rubia. Recé a todas las deidades que conocía pidiendo autocontrol y que Serena no escuchara los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón.

Cuando escuché la suave y tierna respiración de mi princesa, intenté ignorarlo y meditar sin éxito alguno. Finalmente intenté contar ovejas para dormir, pero lo único que venía a mi mente era la imagen de mi princesa durmiendo completamente vulnerable e inconsciente de su entorno.

¿Por qué la fortuna de estar a su lado tiene que ser mi desdicha? Tener cerca lo que más deseo y saber que no puedo tocarlo, es incluso peor que tenerlo lejos.

Algo me dice que sufriré hasta que alguien me saque de esta maldita isla y sé a quiénes tengo que quemar cuando salga de este lugar.


	3. Día 4: ¿Por qué?

Capitulo 3: Día 4: ¿Por qué?

Al igual que todos los días desde la batalla contra Caos desperté con una pesadilla, mis alas surgieron y abrazaron mi cuerpo mientras yo sollozaba amargamente en posición fetal. Al igual que ayer el primer día que llegué esta maldita cabaña, desperté a Rei, siendo sorprendida nuevamente por la ausencia de gritos e insultos por haberla despertado.

-"Serena, es solo una pesadilla". Habló Rei y yo seguí llorando en silencio.

No fue una pesadilla.

Murieron, cada una de mis amigas murió frente a mis propios ojos.

Nuevamente fui una inútil, todas murieron por culpa de que soy un fracaso como sailor y al igual que siempre volvieron a la vida por un milagro absurdo que me salvó de mi soledad.

Noche tras noche cada una de sus muertes se reproduce en mi mente, cada vez que me protegieron, cada pequeño sacrificio que hicieron por mí. No puedo evitar pensar que están obligadas a estar conmigo, que ellas me deben estar odiando por quitarles su libertad.

¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Todas ellas tienen sueños por cumplir, seres queridos, talentos y ambición. ¿Por qué deben sacrificarse por alguien como yo? Una tonta, torpe, fea y patética chiquilla que llora por todo, quien sin duda alguna no vale su sacrificio. Ni siquiera me comporto como una princesa o soy una sailor ejemplar, simplemente tengo una suerte fuera de serie que es gracias a lo cual todos mis errores se solucionan eventualmente.

Sentí unos cálidos brazos envolviendo mis alas.

"Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí para ti si me necesitas. Últimamente no he sido la mejor amiga que podrías tener, pero realmente me importas".

Mis alas cedieron lo suficiente como para que Rei se colara y me abrazara, permanecí en silencio y lloré en sus brazos abrazándola con mis manos y alas hasta calmarme.

"Tus alas son muy suaves y hermosas. Ya entiendo el por qué te abrazas con ellas, debes sentirte protegida".

-"Me siento más protegida en tus brazos". Murmuré y mi Sailor del fuego rio levemente para luego besar mi frente.

-"¿Cuál es la historia de estas hermosas alas que te protegen de tus pesadillas?" Preguntó con curiosidad, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-"Poco después de la batalla contra Beryl me convertía en Sailor Moon sin darme cuenta cuando tenía una pesadilla, después de que empezara a alejar mi broche de mi cama las alas empezaron a aparecer aunque a veces también me despertaba con cualquiera de mis transformaciones y estas alas". Expliqué suavemente.

-"Me sorprende que Luna no hubiera comentado nada".

-"Por orden de la princesa tiene prohibido hablar de mis pesadillas". Reí levemente. "Además es extraño, no creo que sea normal que una chica tenga alas".

-"Para ti lo es porque eres un ángel, mi hermoso y torpe ángel de la luna". Por algún motivo no pude evitar llorar al escuchar ese cumplido.

-"¿Por qué todos estos meses me trataste de esa forma?"

-"En parte fue porque me sentí como una inútil por la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para acompañarte hasta el final, entre otras cosas". Admitió con amargura.

Así que es por eso.

-"Fue una batalla cruel de principio a fin, en parte es bueno que no hubieras estado ahí viéndome llorar toda la pelea. Una batalla que yo debí haber terminado antes de que ustedes murieran".

-"Tus pesadillas". Murmuró y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Una parte de ellas es por Caos y Galaxia. Sigo teniendo pesadillas con Beryl, Rubeus, Diamante, el gran sabio, Dama 9, Faraón 90 y Neherenia…"

-"Siempre hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y todo salió bien, Serena tonta". Dijo en voz baja besando mi frente con cariño. Realmente extrañaba su cercanía. "¿Algo más?"

-"Me tenías asustada, pensaba que me odiabas porque te obligué a morir por mí nuevamente. No sabía que hacer si me odiabas y querías salir de mi vida". Confesé.

-"Sabes que eso jamás sucedería, además tienes a las chicas y a Darien".

¿Una vida sin Rei? Una vida sus peleas tontas, franqueza, cariño, abrazos y protección. Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, me ha consolado y protegido con tanto fervor que no puedo imaginar a nadie más haciendo lo mismo.

Ella fue quien me dejó llorar en sus brazos cuando le dije que Darien no me había escrito, me hizo reaccionar cada vez que lo necesité, me ayudó a reír e hizo todo a su alcance para mantenerme viva. Siendo honesta, yo podría imaginar una vida sin Darién, pero solamente podría hacerlo si Rei está ahí.

Rei siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

Mi Sailor del fuego definitivamente no es reemplazable.

-"Nadie te podría reemplazar jamás, ni siquiera Darien". Ella simplemente empezó a llorar al escuchar mis palabras. "¿Dije algo malo?" Pregunté con confusión.

-"Dijiste algo que siempre quise escuchar. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso".

¿Qué fue lo que dije de extraño?

Es normal que diga eso sobre ella, nosotras somos muy buenas amigas después de todo. Mantuve silencio y abracé a mi amiga con fuera deleitándome de la calidez de su cuerpo.

-"¿Esto significa que todo se arregló?" Pregunté cuando Rei dejó de llorar y sonrió como respuesta.

-"Por supuesto. Ahora voy a ir a preparar el desayuno y espero que esta vez seas capaz de comértelo todo porque no te levantaras de esa mesa hasta hacerlo". Dijo con un tono amenazante.

-"Lo intentaré". Respondí con una sonrisa al ver su preocupación y besé su mejilla. "Me siento mucho mejor ahora".

¡Se siente tan bien que Rei empiece a actuar normal! Me siento mucho más ligera que antes, es como si todo volviera a estar bien de nuevo.

-"¿Quieres ir al pueblo después?" Propuso y yo sonreí con alegría.

-"Es una excelente idea, no hemos salido mucho desde que llegamos".

Es cierto, desde que llegamos solamente hemos salido ocasionalmente de la cabaña para alejarnos de la otra y respirar por turnos o en lugares diferentes. Eso fue realmente tedioso. Ninguna de las dos era capaz de dar la cara, Rei por el regaño que le di el día que llegamos y yo por la forma tan vergonzosa en la que la he estado despertando todas las noches.

Rei preparó avena para el desayuno y algo de fruta, me sentía tan bien que fui capaz de comer todo lo que había en mi plato recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra. Nos arreglamos y caminamos juntas al pueblo.

Las casas eran pequeñas, solo habían un par de tiendas y un pequeño mercado donde compramos comida, no había mucho que hacer realmente, así que después del almuerzo volvimos a la cabaña. Estaba tan feliz porque Rei había vuelto a la normalidad que realmente no me importó estar en una isla pequeña en el medio de la nada.

Ahora estamos en un pequeño banco frente a nuestra cabaña, viendo las estrellas en silencio y yo estoy abrazando el brazo de Rei en un intento por calentarme. Las estrellas son tan bonitas esta noche.

-"Serena, suéltame, me estás cortando la circulación de mi brazo". Bromeó y no pude evitar reír sin dejar de abrazar su brazo.

-"No quiero hacerlo".

El cuerpo de Rei siempre está caliente porque es la Sailor del fuego, además debo recuperar ese tiempo de riñas tontas y sin sentido.

-"Eres una tonta". Murmuró con suavidad y yo sonreí.

-"Te extrañé".

-"Jamás me fui".

-"Parecía como si lo hubieras hecho. Eras fría conmigo y solo me hablabas para pelar. Sigo sin poder creer que esto sea verdad, que hayas vuelto a la normalidad". Ella besó mi frente y no pude evitar sonreír nuevamente.

Estoy feliz ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Tal vez la idea de las chicas no fue tan mala después de todo, después de todo recuperé a mi valiosa amiga.


	4. Día 7: La pesadilla

Capítulo 4: Día 7: La pesadilla.

Al igual que todas las noches desde que llegamos, Serena empezó a moverse erráticamente entre sueños. Me senté expectante por la reacción de mi princesa y casi instantáneamente ella se despertó con un fuerte y desgarrador grito, sin embargo contrario a las veces anteriores ahora Eternal Sailor Moon era quien se encontraba ahí, transformada y con el mismo par de alas que había visto las noches anteriores.

-"Serena". Esta vez Serena me escuchó. Esta noche no tuve que esperar a que se cubriera con esas hermosas alas y escucharla llorar durante varios minutos antes de convencerla o hacerla reaccionar.

-"¡Rei!" Ella gritó mi nombre antes de lanzarse hacia mis brazos. Me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y sus alas nos rodearon.

Acaricié su cabello con suavidad y acaricié su cabello con suavidad.

-"Todo estará bien". Repetí una y otra vez hasta calmar a mi amada princesa. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Pregunté cuando finalmente su respiración regresó a la normalidad. "Puede que no sea una experta, pero creo que eso te haría sentir mucho mejor".

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio antes de que su transformación y alas desaparecieran, permitiéndome una mejor vista de mi frágil y vulnerable princesa, quien asintió levemente como respuesta. Nos acostamos en la cama por pedido de mi princesa, quien se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo como si estuviera buscando algo de protección o algo similar. Obviamente yo no protesté por su proximidad.

Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías y su nuestras narices básicamente se estaban rozando por nuestra cercanía. Largos cabellos dorados cubrían nuestros cuerpos como una cascada y la luz de la luna caía sobre su cuerpo haciéndola brillar. Sus lágrimas ahora parecían resplandecer. Extendí mi mano para limpiar las lágrimas de tan hermosa diosa que tenía a mi lado, sintiéndome ligeramente intimidada por su belleza divina.

¿Cómo puede parecer tan frágil y hermosa al mismo tiempo?

¿Por qué demonios tengo que pensar en eso en estos momentos?

-"Soñé con la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia". Habló con voz entrecortada y pude entender el problema.

Oh, Serena.

Tal vez no debí haberle que me hablara de su pesadilla.

-"Lo lamento. No tienes que seguir hablando si no quieres". Susurré y ella sonrió con tristeza.

-"Pero aun así callarlo no me ha estado ayudando en nada". Ella suspiró profundamente y colocó su mano sobre mi rostro, organizó mi cabello con suavidad antes de detener su mano sobre mi mejilla. "Soñé con tu muerte, esa es mi pesadilla más frecuente".

Sobra decir que había quedado sin palabras.

¿Serena tiene pesadillas con mi muerte?

"Desapareciste en mis brazos. En un momento estabas ahí, podía sentir tu calidez y al siguiente no había nada, me sentí miserable. No estabas ahí. Ya no estabas conmigo y luego al ver sus semillas estelares entre la colección de Sailor Galaxia supe que ya no me quedaba nada más. Me sentí sola". Sollozó amargamente, yo la abracé y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. "Luego estaban tu semilla estelar y las demás en la colección de Galaxia. No podía soportarlo. Pensé que se trataba de una pesadilla pero dolía demasiado y cada vez que cerraba mis ojos podía verte desaparecer de mis brazos, incluso después de la batalla seguía viendo eso cada vez que cerraba mis ojos".

-"Serena…"

-"Luego empezamos a huir, Haruka y Michiru fingieron unirse a Galaxia, Setsuna y Hotaru murieron a manos de ellas y luego cuando traicionaron a Galaxia murieron. Ya no me quedaba absolutamente nada y yo tenía que seguir peleando, pensando que al terminar la batalla seguiría sola".

-"Eso ya pasó, estamos aquí".

-"Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo sacar eso de mi cabeza. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos te veo entre mis brazos, desapareciendo y no puedo soportarlo. Los primeros días después de aquella horrenda batalla no sabía si ustedes realmente habían vuelto hasta que las veía en clase o en el templo, tenía miedo de ustedes jamás hubieran regresado a la vida. Algunas veces me sigue ocurriendo eso, no tanto como al principio pero lo suficiente como para molestarme".

-"¿Por qué jamás lo dijiste?" Musité intentando conservar la calma después de este terrible descubrimiento.

Mi princesa ha pasado por un infierno.

-"¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Soy la líder, se supone que todos esperan que sea madura y cumpla con mi misión, que sea fuerte y menos llorona. Además fue mi error, fue mi debilidad la causante de sus muertes porque Sailor Galaxia tenía razón, soy una guerrera cobarde. Soy mimada, llorona, cobarde, torpe, tonta, miedosa y egoísta. No tengo ningún derecho a ir a llorarles cuando soy la responsable de sus muertes".

-"Serena, eres una tonta. No te atrevas a seguir diciendo esas estupideces". Sollocé. "Eres muy especial para nosotras". La rubia simplemente sollozó y me miró con angustia.

-"¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad? ¿Por qué gente tan talentosa como ustedes está con alguien como yo? Ya no soy la misma chica torpe de 14 años, soy consciente de que ese maldito destino los ató a todos a mí, eso es lo que los obliga a pasar tiempo conmigo y a sacrificarse por mí. Lo sé".

-"¿Te estas escuchando?" Pregunté con dolor al ver la mirada rota de mi princesa. "No puedes pensar de esa forma".

-"¿Cómo más puedes explicar esto? Haruka y Michiru son famosas por sus múltiples talentos y aman la libertad, Setsuna es inteligente, misteriosa y elegante, Hotaru es una chica mucho más inteligente que yo, Amy es una chica genio que sueña con convertirse en doctora, Lita sabe cocinar y pelear, Mina sabe cantar, es atlética y sueña con ser famosa. Finalmente estás tú, Rei, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, tienes poderes espirituales, talento para la arquería, puedes cantar y puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, eres ambiciosa y tienes un sueño. Comparada con ustedes yo no soy nada, lo único especial que tengo es ser princesa de una vida pasada y el cristal de plata".

-"¡Te equivocas!". Dije con fuerza sin querer seguir escuchando aquellas blasfemias dichas por la persona que amo.

Ella no puede sentirse así cuando lo es todo para mí.

-"Rei…"

-"Eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que todas. Tu piel es como la de una muñeca de porcelana, tu cabello es envidiado por todos los que te conocen porque es largo, suave y dorado". Dije tocando aquellos hermosos y suaves hilos de oro, antes de posar mi mano sobre su mejilla y ver sus hermosos ojos, semejantes a un par de lagunas. "Tus ojos son hermosos, también tienes un cuerpo bonito. Eres sin duda alguna hermosa y siempre que salimos hay por lo menos un hombre acechándote por tu belleza".

Lo sé porque soy yo quien los ahuyenta cada vez que se acercan, quien propone salir del lugar para alejar a mi princesa de esos tipos o empieza a pelear para alejar a las personas de ella.

-"Yo…"

-"No he terminado. Eres honesta, expresiva, alegre, cálida, valiente aunque tú misma no lo creas, la más humilde de nuestro grupo, la persona que nos aceptó sin importar los rumores y nuestro aspecto".

-"Oh, vamos, Rei". Intentó argumentar pero yo puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para que se detuviera.

-"Es cierto. Yo jamás me molestado en conocer a Amy a sabiendas de que era un genio, aparentemente egocéntrico. Lita me intimidó cuando la vi al lado tuyo, pensé que era una pandillera y tampoco le hubiera hablado de no ser por ti. Yo tampoco hubiera hablado con alguien tan excéntrica como Mina. Tú fuiste nuestra primera amiga, ni Amy, ni Lita, ni Mina, ni yo teníamos amigos hasta conocerte".

-"Aun así no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tienen que sacrificarse por mí?"

-"Porque nosotras queremos hacerlo de la misma forma que tu desearías tomar nuestras muertes. Yo he decido morir por ti porque no soy capaz de vivir una vida sin ti". Ella lloró y escondió su hermoso rostro contra mi cuello. "Eres muy importante para mí, por favor no vuelvas a decir nada parecido". Podía sentir algo de humedad entre mi cuello y pecho, escuché sus sollozos y finalmente cuando se calmó empecé a escuchar su respiración calmada.

-"Gracias". Murmuró alejándose un poco de mí para colocar nuevamente su rostro frente al mío. Besé su frente y ella sonrió con dulzura. "Te quiero mucho, Rei". Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras.

-"Lo sé, princesa".

-"Eres mi mejor amiga".

¿Por qué tuvo que decir esas palabras? Sé que soy solo una amiga para ella pero eso es doloroso, ella no debería decirlo.

Odio ser una simple amiga, pero me niego a volver a actuar como una perra y lastimarla por ese estúpido motivo.

-"Creo que deberías intentar dormir un poco más". Pedí y mi princesa asintió. Ignoramos los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana haciendo brillar los cabellos dorados de Serena y volvimos a dormir.

Al despertar más tarde en la mañana fui consciente de una sensación cálida cubriendo mi cuerpo y al abrir los ojos vi algo impactante. Serena no estaba durmiendo al lado mío como antes, ahora estaba encima de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba acostada boca arriba y ella estaba sobre mi cuerpo, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas contra las mías, sus brazos se aferraban a mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, su cabeza descansaba contra mi cuello de tal forma que yo podía sentir su suave respirar. Yo por mi parte la abrazaba con firmeza.

Podía sentir su energía cubriendo mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por la situación.

Después de algunos minutos intenté apartarme, pero la princesa durmiente no me soltaba. De alguna manera logré escapar de su agarre y terminé arrodillada en 4 patas con mi rostro sobre el de ella. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los míos. Un solo movimiento y podría…

¡Mierda!

No debo cruzar esa línea. Si sigo siendo su amiga puedo hacer más que si cometo esa clase de estupidez, probablemente volvamos a evitarnos como el primer día. Aunque Serena tiene sueño pesado, no creo que despierte con tanta facilidad. Tal vez podría…

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquellos pensamientos. Bajé mi cabeza y la acerqué a la suya, mi nariz rozó la suya, incliné mi cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda y froté mis labios con los suyos.

¡Son tan suaves!

Parecen un par de suaves malvaviscos. No pude evitar jadear levemente ante ese sentimiento. Deposité un beso casto sobre sus labios, luego besé su labio inferior y deseé más. En estos momentos Serena era mía y de nadie más, ella despertó entre mis brazos y estamos en una isla desierta, sin ningún tipo de compañía.

Acaricié su rostro angelical con mis manos y deposité un último beso en sus labios antes de apartarme con una sonrisa, no pude evitar reír un poco cuando me alejé de Serena.

Estaba tan feliz que incluso tarareé un poco mientras preparaba el desayuno de mi amada princesa. Encontré un par de bandejas en la cocina, así que decidí llevar el desayuno a nuestra cama para no obligarla a levantarse de la cama.

-"Serena, el desayuno está listo". Hablé y ella abrió perezosamente sus ojos. Ella bostezó y se estiró un poco.

-"Buenos días, Rei". Saludó con una sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a las bandejas en mis manos. "Desayuno en la cama, eso es maravilloso. ¡Fantástico! Muchas gracias". Dijo efusivamente terminando de despertar, le entregué su desayuno y me senté a su lado con mi bandeja. Para mi fortuna Serena había recuperado su apetito.

-"Pareces estar mejor ahora".

-"Y tú pareces más hermosa que antes". Dijo sin problema alguno haciéndome sonrojar.

-"¿Qué?" Básicamente grité causando y ella sonrió.

-"Pareces enamorada. Tienes ojos brillantes, no has dejado de sonreír, ríes y te sonrojas mucho ¿Soñaste con Nicolas o algo parecido?" Preguntó con felicidad.

-"Soñé que había sido abandonada en esta isla con mi ser amado, entre otras cosas". Técnicamente no estoy mintiendo y Serena asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Déjame adivinar, fue Nicolas".

-"No, fue alguien mejor. Serena tonta y no planeo decirte su nombre".

-"Rei, eres mala".

-"Y tú una entrometida".

-"No soy una entrometida".

Finalmente nos vimos las dos y empezamos a reír juntas, la abracé y ella se recostó contra mi hombro sin dejar de reír.

Sé que estoy jugando con fuego, pero soy la sailor del fuego, así que no hay problema.

Tal vez después de freír a mis queridas amigas, les ofrezca un entierro digno como agradecimiento por permitirme estar cerca de mi ángel.


	5. Día 8: Darien me dejó

Capitulo 5: Día 8: Darien me dejó

Después de despertar de una pesadilla, ser consolada por Rei y despertar de mi segundo intento por dormir, me senté en el comedor. Puede que hubiera tenido otra pesadilla, pero sin duda alguna desde ayer me siento un poco más segura y extrañamente querida, pero no puedo ubicar el por qué. También he tenido esos extraños sueños en los que alguien me besa y me dice las cosas más tiernas que Darien jamás me diría.

-"Aquí está el desayuno". Habló Rei colocando un plato de panqueques con una sonrisa sorprendentemente brillante.

-"Gracias por la comida". Dije con timidez para empezar a comer con alegría mi delicioso desayuno. "¡Te quedó delicioso, Rei!" Dije con felicidad, aún con la boca llena. Me lo terminé todo al igual que ayer. "¡Eres la mejor! Seguramente serás una gran esposa, desearía poder cocinar tan bien como tú".

-"Una gran esposa". Murmuró visiblemente sonrojada, viéndome de forma graciosa. "¿Realmente piensas eso?" Y yo asentí sin dudar.

-"Mi mamá últimamente me dice que si yo quiero ser una buena esposa debo saber cocinar bien, porque el estómago es la llave al corazón o algo parecido".

Nicolas es tan afortunado. Si, por lo menos Nicolas tiene asegurada comida que no destinada a ser utilizada como veneno o arma biológica. Es una lástima que yo no tenga tanta suerte.

La última vez que cociné algo casi hago un incendio y mis padres y Sammy terminaron en urgencias por intoxicación alimentaria. Honestamente estoy empezando a pensar que debería hornear galletas para los enemigos en lugar de pelear con ellos, tal vez eso nos ahorre tiempo y energía. Me pregunto si eso contaría como un ataque especial…

-"Gracias, creo que tú también lo serías". Susurró completamente sonrojada, mientras me veía con una mirada soñadora y yo no pude evitar sonreír por el halago.

Rei es muy amable al decir eso. Ella es hermosa, talentosa, fuerte y sabe cocinar. Ella es perfecta y puede conseguir al hombre que desee con mover un dedo, mientras que yo solo tengo asegurado a Darien por obra y gracia de una vida pasada. No es que yo sea mal agradecida o algo, Darien es el chico perfecto y lo amo, simplemente hay veces en las que no puedo evitar pensar que está conmigo por el deber.

Él siempre se queja y me critica cuando lo tomo de la mano o lo abrazo en la calle. Se disgusta con facilidad por la mayoría de las cosas que hago. Se molesta porque me preocupe tanto por él y no comprendo lo que dice la mitad del tiempo. Yo lo amo, pero a veces no siento que él me ama, aunque tal vez sea porque espero mucho.

Honestamente hace mucho tiempo, Darien me demostró que soy una mala novia y mi propia madre se da cuenta que mi falta de habilidades me hará una esposa horrenda. Acepté que soy poca cosa y Darien siempre fue mi única opción.

Darien es la única persona que yo podría encontrar, la única persona que me soportar y la única persona que podría querer casarse con una chica como yo. Es por eso que debo esforzarme por ser una buena esposa, por lo menos de esa manera él no lamentará haberme elegido.

Definitivamente tengo un largo camino por recorrer para convertirme en una buena esposa. Ahora que lo pienso, se supone que hoy debería llamarlo. Incluso si aún no puedo ser una buena esposa, por lo menos puedo ser una buena novia.

"¿Podríamos ir al pueblo hoy? Debo llamar a Darien". Comenté con tranquilidad.

Si bien Darien me regañó por llamarlo todo el tiempo que podía durante la primer mes, me permitió seguir llamando una vez a la semana. Y si bien desearía poder llamarlo más seguido no puedo porque interferiría con sus estudios.

-"Si, supongo que podemos". Respondía Rei con irritación, terminando la frase con un gruñido.

¿Qué le pasó?

-"Pareces molesta ¿No quieres ir al pueblo hoy o algo?" Pregunté y ella suspiró intentando calmarse.

-"No es nada, simplemente recordé algo desagradable". Respondió.

-"¿Qué cosa podría ser tan desagradable?" Pregunté.

-"Un insecto asqueroso, grande y molesto amante de las rosas". Respondió con tan molesta que no me atreví a indagar. Ese bicho debe ser repugnante para que Rei lo mencione de esa forma, especialmente porque ella es más valiente que yo cuando se trata de esa clase de cosas.

Una vez Darién me dio una rosa sin notar que había una abeja metida en entre los pétalos y casi tengo un infarto. Debió ser algo similar lo de Rei.

Nosotras nos arreglamos, almorzamos y después de encontrar un café internet, le pedí a Rei siguiera a la cabaña y me esperara, sorprendentemente ella hizo lo que le pedí sin cuestionarme. Tras algunos minutos de espera, Darién contestó mi llamada.

-"¡Hola Darién!" Saludé con entusiasmo mientras lo veía sentarse con cansancio en su escritorio.

_"Hola Serena". Murmuró con cansancio.

-"¿Dormiste bien? Pareces cansado"

_"No he dormido mucho últimamente por mis estudios y tengo algo de dolor de cabeza". Respondió con cansancio.

-"Oh, lo lamento, eso no estaba en tu horario". Comenté mientras habría la última imagen que Darien me había enviado con sus exámenes. Se suponía que en estos momentos ya habría terminado sus exámenes. "Si quieres te llamo mañana". Ofrecí y el negó con la cabeza.

Darien me habló un poco sobre sus clases y yo le dije parcialmente sobre mis vacaciones, claro, omitiendo la parte de que mis amigas me secuestraron y dejaron en una isla en medio de la nada con Rei para que resolviéramos una pelea infantil.

_"Serena, esto no está funcionando". Habló con seriedad.

Por favor, que no esté diciendo lo que creo que dirá.

-"¿Qué significa eso?" Pregunté en un susurro.

_"Hablé con Setsuna ayer. Ella me dijo que no pasaría nada si terminábamos, siempre que nos volviéramos a juntar para ascender al trono de Tokio de Cristal, nos tendríamos que casar como reyes y tener a Rini como nuestra heredera, pero nada más".

¡¿Por qué?!

Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Tartamudeé sintiendo las lágrimas empezando a caer y recibí una mirada de compasión por parte de Darien.

_"Serena, estoy terminando contigo. Yo realmente te amo, pero conocí a alguien más y he estado saliendo con ella por tres meses. No quería decirte nada hasta hablar con Setsuna sobre mi situación".

¿Meses?

¿Me reemplazaste hace meses?

No puedo creerlo.

-"¿Por qué? ¿En qué me equivoqué?"

_"Serena, lo lamento. Yo necesito a una mujer más madura e inteligente, que pueda entender lo que digo. Y tú aún eres una niña y el hecho de tener que decir a mis amigos que básicamente salgo con una niña no es fácil".

Yo simplemente lloré desconsoladamente frente a la pantalla.

"Setsuna dijo que nuestro compromiso sería como una simple formalidad y que a pesar de casarnos eso sería una simple formalidad, podemos tener familias por separado. Tú podrías conseguir a un chico de tu edad, casarte y vivir una buena vida".

¿Cómo puede ser tan frío?

-"¿Me amaste alguna vez?" Pregunté en voz baja.

_"Por supuesto que lo hice". Respondió.

Por supuesto que no lo hiciste, nadie lo haría.

-"¿Me amaste a mí por ser quién soy? ¿O lo hiciste por nuestras vidas pasadas y Sailor Moon?" Pregunté en un susurro y él se paralizó, completamente incapaz de responder. "¿Sabes? Yo si te amé. Como Serena Tsukino me gustaba oírte hablar con entusiasmo de cosas que no entendía, verte leer, defender las cosas en las que creías, me cubrirte con una cobija cuando te quedabas dormido en el sofá, tomé muchas clases para intentar preparar tu comida favorita, soñé muchas veces con casarme contigo y jamás me avergoncé de ti o negué salir contigo. Jamás lo hice". Quise seguir hablando y desahogarme, pero mi boca había dejado de responder.

Te amé tanto que no puedo expresarlo con simples palabras, sin embargo ahora duele haber sentido eso.

Es como si todos esos momentos felices se hubiera convertido en un cuchillo clavado en mi corazón. Me siento entumecida, no puedo seguir aquí.

_"Serena, lo lamento". Fue lo último que dijo antes de que yo me despidiera y cerrara la ventana.

Pagué mi tiempo usando el internet y la señora que atendía el lugar me entregó un pañuelo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por contenerme y salir del pueblo sin llamar la atención, fue cuando llegué a la mitad del sendero hacia la cabaña que me desvié levemente del sendero. Me recosté contra el primer árbol que vi y simplemente empecé a llorar.

Yo no era suficiente para Darien, jamás lo fui.

No importó lo mucho que lo amé, tampoco importó todo mi esfuerzo o todas las veces que lo rescaté, él terminó dejándome.

No fui suficiente, jamás lo fui.

No importa que yo lo hubiera cuidado cuando estuvo enfermo, hubiera cuidado su apartamento mientras él estaba ocupado estudiando, que me esforzara en leer temas extraños para intentar comprender lo que me decía o que hubiera intentado hacer cada cosa que me pidió. No fue suficiente. Él ni siquiera estaba enamorado de mí.

No importa cuanto lo intenté como Serena Tsukino, lo único que resaltaba siempre fue Sailor Moon, una vida pasada y un futuro de un cuento de hadas.

Yo no tengo ningún talento o punto fuerte, tampoco soy la más linda. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Darien valoraba mi alter ego, lo único en lo que destaco, pudo mantenerlo a mi lado. Y lo peor es que nadie querría a una chica tan corriente como yo.

Fueron casi tres años de sueños e ilusiones. Tres años combatiendo juntos, con una ruptura, varios secuestros y 2 separaciones. Casi tres años pensando que yo había encontrado al amor de mi vida, me casaría con él a los 19 años, tendríamos a Rini y envejecería a su lado. No es justo.

Lo amé, lo amé tanto y arriesgué mi vida por él.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan inutil? Tal vez si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente o madura, él no hubiera terminado conmigo.

¿Fue porque siempre intenté hablar con él?

¿No hice lo que él me pidió?

Seguramente fue porque soy una tonta, sin talentos, belleza y puntos fuertes.

¿Tal vez le pedí mucho?

Todo el tiempo quise que me escuchara, me diera la mano, me diera más besos, escucharlo decir cosas tiernas sobre mí y una cita ocasional. No quería imponerme, yo simplemente quería sentirme querida. Si, tal vez fui egoísta y desconsiderada.

¿Y qué clase de novia pude ser para que me reemplazara a los tres de llegar a USA?

¡¿Tres meses?!

Fui la peor novia existente, si hubiera sido mejor no me hubiera olvidado tan rápido. Darien, lo lamento, yo realmente intenté ser una buena novia, realmente lo hice.

¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan mala en todo lo que hago?!

No importa lo mucho que mes esfuerce en algo, todo siempre me sale mal.

Cuando no soy Sailor Moon soy un simple desperdicio de espacio. No, ni siquiera como Sailor Moon soy buena, de lo contrario ellas no habrían muerto por mi culpa.

-"¡Serena!" Un fuerte grito me hizo volver a la realidad. Yo tenía mis alas cubriendo mi cuerpo y estaba completamente mojada. Mi cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente y sentí una sensación de entumecimiento en mis brazos y piernas, también noté que todo estaba oscuro.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Sentí un toque de calidez tocando mis entumecidas alas y por algún motivo se guardaron solas. Escuché a alguien decir mi nombre y abrazarme, no pude evitar acurrucarme al sentir su reconfortante calidez.

"Princesa, todo estará bien. Ya estoy aquí".

"Me preocupaste demasiado".

"Despierta, tienes que despertar, princesa"

"No sé lo que haría sin ti".

"Te quiero tanto, Serena".

"Te amo, mi bello ángel".

Se siente incluso más cálido que los abrazos de Darien, siento los besos tiernos que siempre deseé y las palabras dulces que siempre añoré. Un sueño, eso es lo que debe ser, después de todo nadie querría a alguien como yo. No quiero separarme de esta bella ilusión, mi único consuelo, la idea de que incluso alguien como yo tiene esperanzas.

Sería bonito si alguien me estuviera esperando, si el verdadero amor de mi vida existiera. Si tan solo esto fuera más que una ilusión...

No, eso es imposible.

Sin embargo, solo por esta vez me aferraré a esta ilusión, no la soltaré.


	6. Día 9: ¿Qué le hizo él?

Capítulo 6: Día 9: ¿Qué le hizo él?

No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado. Ayer, después de que dejé a Serena sola hablando con Darien, simplemente porque no quería oírla hablar de ese idiota de camino a la cabaña. Yo la esperé por horas pensando que llegaría en algún momento y no la empecé a empecé a buscar sino hasta las 5 de la tarde. Yo la busqué por todo el pueblo por temor a que se hubiera perdido sin éxito y luego empezó la tormenta. Tuve que comprar una sombrilla y una linterna para seguir con mi búsqueda y llevo horas buscándola.

-"¡Serena!" Grité su nombre por centésima vez mientras veía a mis alrededores con desesperación.

Ella, mi princesa, mi ángel no aparece por ningún lugar. Si yo hubiera sido más madura con el tema de Darien e insistido en quedarme, esto definitivamente no hubiera pasado. Soy una tonta.

Por favor, ella tiene que aparecer.

No puede haberse esfumado en el aire, ¿Cierto?

¿Qué pasa si algún enemigo atacó y la lastimó sin que yo lo notara? No. Eso no pudo ocurrir, yo hubiera sentido la energía que emana al transformarse.

Su aura. Algo pasó con su aura. Yo normalmente podría encontrarla con facilidad en una multitud por su aura. Claro, si ella está deprimida su aura se vuelve débil, pero antes de dejarla sola vi su aura y si bien no estaba tan bien como en otras ocasiones, estaba bien, lo suficiente como para destacar en cualquier lugar. Seguramente ese imbécil le dijo algo que no debía.

¡Voy a matar a ese maldito príncipe cuando lo vuelva a ver!

¿Por qué siempre la debe lastimar?

-"¡Serena!" Grité deteniéndome en seco al ver un débil resplandor blanco que venía de lo que parecían ser alas, las alas de mi princesa. Empecé a correr sin pensarlo hasta llegar a ella y me detuve para verla a ella.

Sus brillantes alas tan blancas como la nieve la abrazaban con suavidad, aunque esta vez dejando una pequeña abertura lo suficientemente grande como para ver parte de su cuerpo. Ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas y sus ojos entrecerrados mantenían una mirada perdida.

-"¿Serena?"

Toqué sus alas, que estaban completamente mojadas y frías, ocasionando que estas empezaran a guardarse con movimientos algo rígidos y lentos en comparación con los usuales. Fue entonces que la abracé y empecé a llorar.

-"Princesa, todo estará bien. Ya estoy aquí". Dije con toda la calma que pude reunir sin obtener respuesta. "Me preocupaste demasiado". Seguí y ella no se movió ni un poco, ni siquiera cambió de posición. Fue entonces que noté lo frío que estaba su cuerpo, ella estaba tan mojada como si se hubiera metido a una piscina con ropa y el frío que estaba haciendo tampoco ayudaba.

Esto no está bien. Ella tiene que despertar.

Intenté sacudirla, le pedí que despertara e incluso le rogué sin obtener respuesta. Fue entonces que la alcé al estilo princesa y empecé a correr hacia la cabaña con ella en mis brazos. Le dije de todo lo que pude durante el trayecto, incluso le confesé mis sentimientos y único que hizo fue acurrucarse contra mí sin dejar de temblar y colocar una mano sobre mi hombro.

Lo primero que noté al llegar a la cabaña y dejarla en el sofá, fue su palidez enfermiza y la piel de gallina de sus brazos, aunque eso no era lo único, sus labios y uñas tenían un tinte azulado. No pude evitar sentirme como la peor persona del mundo cuando hice que soltara mi hombro y poder verla con mayor detenimiento.

¿Es esto lo que se llama hipotermia? Creo que escuché a Amy hablar de esto en algún momento. Se supone que si se calienta, estará bien. Puedo hacerlo.

Corrí por un par de toallas y empecé a quitarle la ropa mojada con rapidez, la sequé con las toallas y luego envolví su cabello. Lo siguiente que hice fue llevarla a la cama y meterla debajo las cobijas, incluso le coloqué más cobijas pero nada era suficiente para que ella dejara de temblar.

¿Por qué demonios decidí traerla acá en lugar de llevarla a un hospital?

-"Por favor, tienes que mejorar. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?"

Fue entonces que recordé los múltiples comentarios de Serena diciendo que siempre estoy caliente.

¿Y si uso mi propio cuerpo para calentarla?

Me quité mi ropa mojada con rapidez y me puse una camisa antes de meterme en cama al lado de Serena y abrazarla, ella se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo y acaricié su espalda con suavidad. Sus latidos eran débiles al igual que su respiración y su cuerpo estaba helado.

-"Por favor, tienes que lograrlo mi ángel. Te amo, así que no me puedes dejar de esta forma ¿Escuchaste? No te lo permitiré". Le hablé con suavidad.

Tras algunos minutos sus alas volvieron a salir de su espalda con notable rigidez y lentitud, observé con inquietud como se extendieron y sin duda alguna me sorprendí cuando estas me abrazaron, juntando incluso más mi cuerpo al suyo.

Parece que después de todo hice lo correcto al traerla aquí en lugar de llevarla a un hospital, sería algo difícil explicar lo de las alas.

-"Creo que está funcionando". Murmuré para mí misma completamente estupefacta y agradecida.

Sin embargo los resultados no fueron inmediatos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, lo único que sé es que en un momento cercano al amanecer noté que ella había dejado de temblar, aunque incluso después de eso no me atreví a separarme de ella.

-"Te dije que no te dejaría ir, princesa". Le susurré a su oído, observando por primera vez sus labios ahora secos y agrietados, aunque por lo menos no era azules. "Voy a traerte algo de agua" Dije en voz baja besando su mejilla con suavidad.

Me arrodillé para levantarme y sus alas empezaron a ceder, resignándose a recostarse sobre la cama, fue mientras yo salía de la cama que recordé por primera vez el estado de desnudez de mi princesa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente al notar que todo este tiempo ella había estado completamente desnuda y yo había compartido la cama con ella. Yo le quité la ropa, toqué su cuerpo desnudo con mis propias manos y la abracé. Las imágenes no tardaron en formarse en mi mente, me aparté de ella a toda velocidad y limpié al sentir la sangre cayendo por mi nariz.

-"No puedo creer que esté pensando en eso después de todo lo que sucedió. ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Seguramente debe ser por culpa del mal ejemplo del abuelo". Alisté un par de vasos con agua al clima y los coloqué en la mesa de noche del lado de Serena, para luego poner a hervir agua para preparar té e ir al baño para tomar una ducha y ponerme presentable.

Cuando salí del baño, ya arreglada, revisé a mi princesa quien ya había guardado sus alas y se encontraba visiblemente bien, así que decidí preparar algo de avena para el desayuno. Serví dos tazones con avena caliente y dos tazas de té en una bandeja, para dirigirme a la nuestra habitación, sentarme al lado de ella empezar a comer mi desayuno en silencio.

-"¿Rei?" Al escuchar su voz audiblemente cansada, dejé la bandeja con la comida en la mesa de noche y la vi. Tenía abiertos sus ojos con cansancio y se sentó, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza. "¿Qué me pasó?" Preguntó y yo la abracé con alegría. "Rei…"

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" Pedí al recordar mi deber.

-"Agua". Inmediatamente le entregué uno de los vasos con agua de su mesa de noche y ella se lo terminó con rapidez, para luego tomar el siguiente y comimos el desayuno en silencio. La vi comer de reojo y una vez terminé mi desayuno, suspiré al notar que ella no quería comer más.

-"Vas a terminarte esa avena". Ordené.

-"No tengo hambre". Argumentó en voz baja.

-"Te saltaste la cena y me gustaría verte comer después de todo lo que pasó. Si te niegas a hacerlo, te juro que me encargaré de obligarte a tomar a las malas y créeme cuando digo que tú no quieres eso". Amenacé y después de varios minutos finalmente fue capaz de terminar su desayuno. "Gracias por la cooperación, honestamente es difícil mantenerte saludable sin tu ayuda". Me burlé intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente mientras colocaba sus platos en la bandeja sin recibir ninguna clase de respuesta. "¿Serena?"

-"Yo…" Intentó hablar, pero se arrepintió con rapidez. "¿Por qué estoy desnuda?"

-"Te encontré mojada y helada, creo que tenías algo de hipotermia. Tuve que quitarte la ropa, secarte un poco y meterte bajo las cobijas". Contesté completamente sonrojada omitiendo la parte en la que yo tenía la brillante idea de brindarle calor con mi propio cuerpo. "Estaba muy preocupada". Agregué con suavidad.

-"Gracias y lamento haberte preocupado. No lo volveré a hacer". Susurró.

-"¿Quieres que te traiga ropa o algo?" Pregunté y ella empezó a levantarse sin ningún tipo de dificultad, contrario a lo que esperaba.

Parece que está mucho mejor que ayer.

-"No es necesario. Buscaré algo e iré al baño". Murmuró dando el primer paso fuera de la cama, dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo para caminar hacia su maleta. No pude evitar sonrojarme al verla.

Se ve incluso mejor que después de la batalla contra caos.

-"Busca una pijama porque no planeo dejarte salir de aquí hasta mañana". Le dije y ella asintió con suavidad antes de entrar al baño. Yo por mi parte me encargué de limpiar un poco el desorden de la sala y luego organicé un poco la cama, notando la presencia de unas tres plumas blancas.

Tomé las plumas y no pude evitar deleitarme con la energía que irradiaban, tienen su energía impregnada, sin embargo mi intuición me dijo que eso no era lo único especial que tenían. Definitivamente estaban lejos de ser plumas normales.

Metí las plumas en la mesa de noche y continué con mi labor, una vez terminé con la limpieza alisté los ingredientes para preparar una sopa de pollo, simplemente lavé los vegetales, los corté y puse a descongelar el pollo. Finalmente cuando escuché a Serena salir del baño, me lavé las manos y caminé hacia la habitación para verla.

Serena estaba sentada en la cama, usaba una pijama rosa de camisa de botones y pantalón largo. Ella cepilló su cabello suelto en silencio, aparentemente sin notar mi presencia por estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Su mirada cansada parecía completamente desprovista de vida, miraba hacia la pared.

Supongo que es el momento de obtener respuestas.

-"¿Cómo terminaste en ese bosque?" Pregunté haciéndola reaccionar y dirigir su atención hacia mí.

-"Quería tomar un descanso y parecía un buen lugar". Contestó con suavidad.

-"¿Y la tormenta? ¿Por qué no pensaste en ir a la cabaña o buscar refugio?" Pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-"No la noté. Hasta ahora escucho de una tormenta, yo estaba algo ocupada y cuando menos lo esperé mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido y cansado, fue algo confuso, no recuerdo haber llegado aquí o haberte visto en el bosque". Respondió con honestidad.

Si, definitivamente ese príncipe bueno para nada la lastimó.

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo él?" Pregunté sin dignarme a decir el nombre del bastardo.

-"Terminó conmigo, de forma definitiva. Me dijo que podía conseguir a alguien más y seguir mi vida, ahora nuestra relación es un simple compromiso, nada más y nada menos". Comentó con una calma antinatural. "Espero que él sea feliz con su novia, ¿Sabías que lleva saliendo unos 3 meses con una compañera de clases? Creo que le mandaré mis agradecimientos, espero que él sea feliz, él merece estar al lado de una chica madura e inteligente que lo entienda. Estoy feliz por él". No había ninguna emoción en su voz y sus ojos.

¡LO VOY A ASESINAR!

¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso?

No le bastó con terminar con ella por una estúpida video llamada, sino que también le dijo que se había conseguido a otra y aparentemente resaltó las cualidades de su nueva novia.

Intenté calmar mi ira temporalmente y abrazar a mi vulnerable ángel, quien inmediatamente empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en mi pecho.

-"Todo estará bien, seguramente se arrepentirá cuando se dé cuenta de todo lo que perdió". Dije con suavidad y ella sollozó.

-"Él nunca me amó, él solo estuvo conmigo porque soy Sailor Moon y la princesa".

-"Serena…"

-"Lo sé, sé que es así. Yo se lo pregunté y él seguramente terminó conmigo por mi culpa".

"Básicamente lo obligué a ser mi novio"

"Yo fui la peor novia de mundo".

"Lo único bueno que tengo es ser sailor y eso que ni siquiera soy buena en eso".

"Ella es más inteligente y madura"

Serena dijo una lista larga de idioteces tan rápido que no fui capaz de responder corregirla, no me lo permitía porque cada vez que lo intenté dijo la siguiente cosa absurda que pasó por su mente.

Odio escucharla decir esas clase de cosas hirientes sobre ella misma, pero tuve que resignarme a regañarla una vez se calmara. Así que más tarde, después de poner a mi princesa en su lugar, uno con aires menos depresivos y suicidas, pensaré en cómo asesinar al bastardo y hacer que parezca un accidente.

"Soy una inútil, nunca pueda hacer nada bien".

"Lo peor es que de cierta forma siempre supe que él no me amaba, pero no me molestó porque sabía que yo no podía encontrar a nadie más. Ahora me quedaré sola porque nadie va a querer a un desperdicio de espacio como yo".

Eso definitivamente está en otra liga, creo que es tiempo de intervenir.

-"¡Detén las estupideces en este instante!" Grité e inmediatamente ella se enderezó en silencio para mirarme con atención. "No eres ninguna inútil y mucho menos desperdicio de espacio, ¿Si fueras una inútil, en qué se supone que quedamos nosotras y el resto de este planeta? Tú, como Serena Tsukino, sin tu traje de sailor moon, fuiste quien básicamente salvó la galaxia entera de una sailor rabiosa ambienta de poder, además de traernos de vuelta. Tú salvaste a todos, si tú no existieras, nosotros tampoco estaríamos aquí porque sin ti este planeta ni siquiera existiría. Si dices que tú no vales nada, eso significa que nosotros tampoco. ¿Me escuchaste?" Ella se limitó a asentir completamente aturdida.

"Tampoco eres una tonta. Puede que no seas la mejor en lo académico, pero nadie es mejor que tú en lo relacionado con emociones y solucionar los problemas de las personas. Honestamente he perdido la cuenta de todos los desconocidos que has ayudado, con decir que el mes pasado ayudaste a esa chica suicida que encontraste en el parque".

-"Ella no era suicida, ella simplemente estaba confundida…" Intentó defenderla y yo rodé los ojos con exasperación.

Si encontrar a una chica llorando amargamente en el parque con una botella con pastillas para dormir en la mano, no cuenta con encontrar a una suicida, no sé qué cuente como eso. Sinceramente no me sorprendí cómo la chica botó con tanta facilidad la botella después de pasar el día completo con Serena. Esa chica incluso murmuró algo sobre haber conocido un ángel antes de irse, aunque como era de esperarse, Serena no entendió esa indirecta.

Puede que ella sea buena para hablar con la gente y ayudarla, pero por lo general ignora lo relacionado con ella.

En lo que a mí respecta Serena tiene futuro como psicóloga, abogada y aunque yo no quiera admitirlo, también como política. Ahora que lo pienso, debo decirle a Amy que tenga una charla con Serena para que elija algo para estudiar.

-"Si bien te falta sentido de auto conservación y aparentemente nunca aprendiste a no hablar con desconocidos. Eres excelente para tratar con gente, ¿O vas a decir que me equivoco?" Pregunté y tras algunos murmullos, ella finalmente me respondió.

-"No te equivocas. A mí siempre me ha gustado hablar y ayudar a los desconocidos".

-"Y lo haces bien, siempre que hablas con alguien causas una gran impresión y tienes un efecto mayor del que puedes imaginar". Complementé y Serena en pleno uso de su humildad descomunal decidió hablar.

-"Estás exagerando, no es para tanto". Dijo con suavidad.

Si, esta es la chica que derrotó al Caos y purificó a Sailor Galaxia, para luego minimizar lo que hizo y más tarde se culpó por no haberlo hecho mejor.

Por lo menos no lo negó, esto es suficiente para mí por el momento.

-"Y por el amor de Kami, eres la mejor novia del mundo. Eres cariñosa, considerada y te la pasabas pensando día y noche en cómo complacer a ese idiota, ni siquiera pensaste en ser infiel o ver a otros cuando seguías con él. No es tu culpa que el bastardo no pudiera valorarte, eso es culpa de él y de nadie más. Mereces algo mejor que él y cualquiera mataría por tenerte como novia".

Yo mataría por tenerte como mi novia.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio ella volvió a abrazarme y llorar nuevamente en mis brazos.

-"Gracias". Repitió una y otra vez hasta calmarse y poder limpiar sus lágrimas. "No sé qué haría sin ti, Rei".

Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti, mi ángel. Me alegra haber podido encontrarte anoche, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado.

Darién definitivamente conocerá la furia Marte, el planeta de la guerra.

"Me hubiera gustado encontrarte la primera vez que Darién rompió conmigo y terminé llorando en esa cabina de teléfonos". Comentó para ella misma y no pude evitar agregar otro motivo para asesinar al príncipe de este planeta.

-"Bueno, ahora voy a preparar el almuerzo y tú te quedarás aquí. No importa lo bien que te veas, no planeo dejarte salir de la cama por el resto del día, puedes intentar dormir más si puedes. Solo recuerda que tendrás que comerte el almuerzo que te traeré". Proclamé y ella se limitó a asentir. "¿Algo que quieras decirme antes de ir a la cocina?"

-"Ya que estaré atrapada en la cama todo el día, ¿Podrías enseñarme a meditar?" Pidió con timidez causando mi sorpresa.

-"Por supuesto, lo haré con mucho gusto". Acepté sin dudar aquella oferta única y no me atreví a indagar por temor a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Fue cuando estaba preparando el almuerzo que noté algo importante. Ahora que Serena y Darien no están saliendo, yo podría intentar salir con Serena, especialmente ahora que estoy atrapada con ella en esta isla.

¿Tal vez debería pedirle una cita mañana?

Ayer vi algunos lugares interesantes mientras buscaba por el pueblo y bueno, me quedan casi 2 semanas para conquistar a mi princesa.

Ahora que Darien no está en mi camino, nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

¡Voy a tener a mi ángel entre mis brazos al final de estas vacaciones!


	7. Día 10: ¿Una cita?

Capítulo 7: Día 10: ¿Una cita?

Al igual que ayer, Rei me trajo el desayuno a la cama, donde desayunamos las dos. Últimamente no comprendo lo que está pasando, hasta el mes pasado nos peleábamos sin parar y ahora ella siempre trata de ayudarme. No ha hecho otra cosa que ayudarme con mis pesadillas, ser considerada conmigo e incluso hacerme sentir mejor después de mi ruptura con Darién.

-"¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que debería sacarte de la cabaña hoy para subirte los ánimos. Estaba pensando que deberíamos tener una cita". Dijo con tranquilidad sorprendiéndome.

-"¿Una cita?" Repetí.

-"Algo parecido a una cita, ya sabes, para subirte los ánimos". Explicó como si se tratara de lo más normal. "Igualmente, somos amigas, no debe ser muy diferente de lo que hacemos normalmente".

Bueno, eso tiene sentido, aunque suena algo extraño.

Es algo extraño eso, yo no sabía que las amigas también tenían citas, aunque si Rei lo dice supongo que está bien…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última cita y si somos amigas no debe haber ningún problema, ¿Cierto?

Ella debe estar diciéndolo para hacer sentir la salida un poco más especial.

Oh, Rei siempre se preocupa mucho por mí, definitivamente aceptaré.

-"Si, eso debería ser divertido". Acepté con alegría.

-"Perfecto. En ese caso, debes irte a arreglar ahora, por muy linda que te veas así, no vas a ir a la cita en pijama". Yo asentí con entusiasmo, levantándome de la cama para buscar algo de ropa decente y corrí al baño para arreglarme.

Honestamente, después de haber sido confinada a la cama por un día completo, me gustaría salir y estirar las piernas un poco. Nunca he sido la clase de chica que se queda en casa todo el día, después de todo.

Me coloqué una blusa rosada de manga corta, ligeramente escotada y fruncida en la cintura, tenía el aspecto de un vestido corto y me coloqué un jean blanco bastante pegado a mis piernas, con unas sandalias. Este conjunto de ropa lo compré la semana pasada cuando fuimos de compras y por algún motivo me obligó a empacarlo.

Lo siguiente que hice fue cepillar mi cabello y para variar un poco, dejé mi cabello suelto y me coloqué un par de pinzas con plumas que Luna me regaló para mi cumpleaños pasado. Finalmente me coloqué un poco de brillo de labios, tomé mi bolso y salí de la cabaña para encontrarme con Rei.

-"Te ves hermosa, princesa". Habló con una gran sonrisa y por algún motivo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Darien nunca me dijo algo similar en ninguna cita.

-"Tú también te ves muy bien. Estás hermosa". Tartamudeé mientras la observaba.

Como era de esperarse, Rei estaba usando un atuendo bastante revelador que consistía en una blusa ombliguera roja de cuello algo y manga larga, una falda negra corta, chaleco negro abierto, medias veladas y zapatos de tacón rojos similares a los de Sailor Mars.

-"Me alegra escucharlo". Dijo ligeramente sonrojada. "Deberíamos ir al pueblo, vi una heladería grande en un parque".

-"¿Realmente?" Pregunté con emoción y Rei simplemente rio con suavidad.

En las citas con Darien normalmente era yo la que tenía que arrastrarlo a lugares como heladerías y hacer la mayoría de los planes divertidos. Es bueno tener un cambio.

-"Por supuesto". Dijo antes de que empezáramos a caminar en silencio.

Por algún motivo que no podía identificar, esto se sentía diferente a nuestras salidas usuales. Podía sentir había algo que no podía ubicar mientras hablaba con Rei sobre temas aleatorios.

-"Ya llegamos al pueblo". Comenté con algo de timidez y Rei empezó a guiarme por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parque con una heladería de buen tamaño.

Observé las vitrinas para ver los sabores con emoción intentando decidirme por un sabor de helado, lo cual es bastante difícil en un lugar con tantos sabores. Estaba el helado tradicional de chocolate, chocolate blanco, otro de cookies and cream, nutella, menta y almendras.

-"Elije el que quieras y si quieres otro podemos volver después del almuerzo, vamos a pagar la cita con el dinero que nos dieron, así que no hay problema". Comentó casualmente y no pude evitar sonreír.

-"Quiero un vaso con dos bolas, una de Nutella y otra de menta". Pedí al señor y Rei pidió un helado de almendras y cuando nos entregaron nuestros helados nos sentamos en una mesa para comer.

-"Te ves linda con el cabello suelto". Comentó haciéndome sonrojar.

-"¿Realmente lo piensas?" Y ella sonrió sin dejar de verme fijamente.

-"Por supuesto. Esta es como la segunda vez que te veo salir sin tus odangos. Me pregunto por qué no lo haces más seguido, tu cabello es hermoso y deberías lucirlo más seguido". Dijo con convicción.

-"A mí a veces me gusta usar un peinado diferente para las citas". Tartamudeé completamente sonrojada. "Me gustan mucho los odangos porque con ellos mi cabello no se enreda mucho durante el día, así que solo lo uso peinados diferentes para ocasiones importantes".

Yo también arreglé mi cabello de forma diferente para sentir esto como una salida especial, ya que esta era la intención de Rei después de todo.

-"Me ofrezco a ayudarte a desenredarlo para que lo puedas usar suelto algunas veces más". Ofreció y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"¿Realmente?"

-"Me gusta verlo así y no me molestaría ayudarte a desenredarlo, especialmente si puedo verte así todo el día". Creo que mi rostro pasó por todos los tonos de rojo posibles por culpa de ese comentario.

-"Gracias". Murmuré.

-"Y esas pinzas son bonitas. Las plumas te quedan bien, ¿Las hiciste con tus plumas?". Preguntó y yo asentí.

-"Las hizo Luna, pero si, son mis plumas. Creo que Luna los hizo así para imitar mis adornos para el pelo de Eternal Sailor Moon. Por algún motivo esa gata dice que mis plumas son especiales y tiene una colección de mis plumas en una o dos cajas que esconde debajo de mi cama".

-"¿Sabes por qué?" Preguntó con intriga.

-"No lo sé. La última vez que le pregunté fue cuando tenía 14 años y se negó a decirme porque no era lo suficientemente madura como para saberlo, no le he vuelto a preguntar eso desde entonces. Ella también me prohibió usar mis alas en una batalla normal o frente a enemigos, aunque no importa, las pequeñas alas de Eternal me incomodan lo suficiente como para usar estas con mi traje de Sailor". Dije restándole importancia.

Sé que ella mencionó que hay algo sobre eso en un libro que me dio, pero no me molestado en indagar. Son simples alas, así que no deberían tener usos diferentes a la decoración o volar, ¿Cierto?

-"Así que solo las usas cuando tienes una pesadilla". Y yo me limité a asentir antes de recordar algo importante.

-"Luna me enseñó a lanzarlas de forma similar a la tiara lunar, aunque no causan daño alguno, así que no creo que sirva como ataque. Aunque eso parecía más uno de los tantos ejercicios de las clases de Magia de Luna".

-"¿Clases de magia?" Preguntó Rei con confusión e inmediatamente noté mi desliz.

Luna me ha obligado a aprender magia de un par de libros antiguos desde poco después de que conseguí el cristal de plata. Empezó con el pretexto de evitar matarme accidentalmente con el cristal de plata y algo relacionado con una tradición. Aunque honestamente me dejó de importar porque las clases me gustan.

Yo deseo mantener mis clases de magia en secreto para evitar que me presionen a aprender y yo sé que dejaría de disfrutar las lecciones si la convirtieran en una obligación.

-"Quiero decir, entrenamiento de sailor". Mentí y tras una mirada sospechosa, Rei no insistió más en el tema.

Dimos algunas vueltas por el parque y alrededores, luego almorzamos y fiel a su palabra, Rei me llevó a comí un segundo helado. Esta vez un cono con una bola de helado de almendras y la otra de cookies and cream, aunque Rei no pidió nada.

-"¿Realmente no vas a pedir nada?" Pregunté lambiendo mi helado y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Estoy llena".

-"¿Y si comes de mi helado?" Ofrecí extendiendo mi helado y por algún motivo Rei se sonrojó antes de lamber mi helado.

-"Eres muy amable, princesa". No pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar ese título, no, en esta ocasión lo usó como apodo. Creo que es la segunda vez que me llama así hoy.

¿Desde cuándo me dice así?

-"No es para tanto". Murmuré abrazando su brazo y recostándome ligeramente contra ella, conservando una mano libre para el helado y seguimos caminando con tranquilidad.

Ahora que lo pienso, Darien tampoco se hubiera dejado abrazar repentinamente.

Esto es extraño…

Después de que me terminé mi helado, empezamos a caminar en silencio hacia la cabaña y nos sentamos en unas rocas grandes para ver el atardecer a unos metros de distancia de la cabaña. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Rei, sin dejar de abrazar su brazo y ella recostó su cabeza contra la mía con una sonrisa.

Si bien es algo molesto tener que caminar una hora para llegar a la pequeña cabaña en la que nos estamos quedando, la vista es perfecta. Desde este lugar se puede ver el atardecer sobre el mar y parte del pueblo, es bastante bonito y agradable. Este lugar debe ser perfecto para una pareja.

Si esto hubiera sido una cita con Darien, esta hubiera sido la única parte buena, estaríamos abrazado viendo al atardecer y él me besaría. Yo lo extraño, sigo sin poder creer que ya no estemos juntos. Me duele, aún me duele mucho pensar en él, especialmente en momentos como este, pero no me siento tan mal como hace uno o dos días, es más hasta ahora es que me dolió recordarlo.

Recuerdo que la última vez me la pasé llorando casi diariamente por algún tiempo. No sé si me estoy acostumbrando a esta clase de cosas, si sea por la lejanía o si se deba a que Rei me ha estado distrayendo todo el día. Parece que el truco de la cita sirvió después de todo.

He disfrutado esta cita mucho más de lo que disfruté mis citas con Darien. Me divertí, no escuché regaños por mostrar afecto en público, no fui forzada a hablar de mis calificaciones o similares, no escuché regaños o comentarios despectivos, pude ir a los lugares que quise y realmente me divertí. Por lo general la parte que realmente disfrutaba de mis citas con Darien era el ocasional beso que me daba al final, pero esto fue diferente.

Tampoco me sentí obligada o preocupada como en la supuesta cita con Seiya, aunque honestamente esa salida terminó siendo casi lo mismo que pasar el rato con mis amigas, por el contrario de esto.

Esto es extraño.

¿Se supone que las citas deben ser así?

¿Tal vez Rei tenía razón cuando dijo que Darien era un mal novio? Si, es probable que tenga razón. Y ella también dijo que muchos chicos pelearían por mí, me pregunto si también tiene razón sobre eso…

-"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Rei con preocupación.

-"Fue la mejor cita que he tenido, ¿Rei, crees que algún día pueda encontrar a alguien con quien tener citas como esta?" Pregunté con suavidad y ella empezó a reír alegremente.

-"Eres un ángel muy torpe y despistado".

¿Desde cuándo me llama ángel?

-"¿Dije algo extraño?"

-"No te preocupes, mi tierno ángel. Te puedo asegurar que encontrarás a una persona muy dispuesta a tener esta clase de citas contigo, es más, la encontrarás donde menos te lo imaginas". Agregó con diversión.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan tierna y cariñosa Rei?

¿Y qué es lo que quiere decir?

¿Acaso conoce a alguien que esté enamorado de mí?

-"¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo tan evidente?" Pregunté ligeramente frustrada por no entender a lo que se refería Rei.

Es como cuando se fueron las Sailors Star Light y me despedí de Seiya. Todos se empezaron a reír y burlarse de mí sin ninguna razón. Ellas siguen hablando de ese momento para decirme despistada o algo parecido, pero nadie me quiere explicar nada.

-"¿Entramos a la cabaña ahora?" Preguntó y al notar que ya había anochecido me limité a asentir.

Rei preparó la cena tatareando felizmente y yo le ayudé organizando la mesa, comimos y lavamos los platos juntas antes de ir a nuestra habitación y ponernos nuestras pijamas. Me dispuse a tomar mi cepillo para empezar a cepillar mi cabello pero Rei lo tomó primero.

-"Lo iba a usar". Murmuré.

-"Siéntate en la cama, prometí que te ayudaría con tu cabello". Dijo con tranquilidad.

-"¿Estás hablando enserio?" Pregunté con sorpresa. "No es necesario que lo hagas, es mi cabello y decidí llevarlo así".

-"No importa, siempre he querido cepillarte el cabello". Habló con tanta seguridad que no me quedó de otra que sentarme en la cama a regañadientes.

-"No sé cómo pagarte esto".

Honestamente es difícil mantener mi cabello bien y tardo demasiado cepillándolo por su largo, el único motivo por el cual lo mantengo así es porque mi pelo crece a una velocidad ridícula.

Una vez me corté el cabello hasta mis hombros y sorprendentemente creció hasta la altura de mi cola en un mes, eso fue después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y tuve que mentir a todos diciendo que me arrepentí y estaba usando extensiones. Luna dijo que tiene algo que ver con mi linaje.

-"Se me ocurren un par de formas, la primera es que uses el cabello suelto más seguido, de preferencia cuando salgamos las dos solas. Solo las dos". Repitió.

No sé por qué sea importante, pero por lo menos es fácil de hacer.

-"Eso es fácil".

-"Y la segunda es que saques tus alas cada vez que te peino". Agregó con suavidad y no pude evitar reír por el chiste. "No es una broma. Simplemente me parecería agradable verlas en momentos diferentes a tus pesadillas". Respondió con honestidad y no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada por la mención de las pesadillas.

Por lo menos este tiempo que he dormido con ella tengo a alguien que me ayude a tranquilizarme y desahogarme, también he estado durmiendo mejor, me siento mucho menos desgastada e incluso he recuperado el apetito.

-"Supongo que puedo hacerlo, no hay nada de malo en eso". Murmuré en voz baja desabotonando mi pijama rosada para quitarme la camisa, moví un poco las tiras de mi top para luego respirar profundamente sintiendo los músculos tensionados de mis alas, antes de sacarlas y estirarlas. Se sentía bien sacarlas. "Supongo que es algo liberador sacarlas, por lo general cuando las tengo ocultas se siente algo como tener las piernas dormidas, pero en mi espalda". Dije moviendo ligeramente mis alas como si estuviera estirando mis piernas después de pasar mucho tiempo sentada de rodillas.

-"Debe ser molesto". Comentó Rei acariciando mi ala derecha.

-"Lo es. A veces cuando no hay nadie en casa saco mis alas y las mantengo afuera hasta que alguien llega". Confesé y Rei empezó a cepillar mi cabello.

-"Ahora que estamos aquí podrías mantenerlas afuera por más tiempo". Comentó sin dejar de cepillar mi cabello.

-"¿Realmente?"

-"Si, tú misma dijiste que es más cómodo sacarlas y a mí me parecen bonitas, aunque no me puedo decidir si eres un ángel o una princesa". No pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar ese comentario.

-"Gracias". Tartamudeé.

¿Por qué he tartamudeado tanto hoy?

Es extraño. Últimamente Rei me hace sentir algo nerviosa, pero no en el mal sentido. Me gusta que haga esto.

-"Eres tierna cuando te avergüenzas". Comentó y no pude evitar sonrojarme incluso más, ella continuó con su labor por algún tiempo hasta que yo rompí el extraño silencio que se había formado.

-"¿Crees que después de que cepilles mi cabello, yo podría cepillar el tuyo?" Pregunté jugueteando con mis dedos.

-"Me encantaría". Contestó en un susurro y de alguna manera obtuve el valor para hacer una pregunta tonta, probablemente se burle o algo.

-"¿Podemos hacer algo como esto mañana? ¿Otra cita?" Pregunté en un susurré con algo de timidez y contrario a lo que esperaba, Rei me abrazó por la espalda.

-"Por supuesto que sí, justamente planeaba preguntarte lo mismo". Respondió con suavidad a mi oído. Podía sentir un tono extrañamente travieso y apasionado en su voz. Se siente como fuego. Creo que de alguna manera Rei aprendió a canalizar el fuego de marte en su voz, aunque eso no es lo único.

Mi corazón se siente cálido y está latiendo a toda velocidad, es como si estuviera cubierto de fuego. Me siento abrumada por la sensación de ser rodeada por las cautivadoras e inusualmente hermosas llamas de marte, sin embargo tengo esa sensación de seguridad que siempre he tenido al lado de Rei.

Me gusta esta sensación.

Respiré profundamente regocijándome en este calor y por un minuto tuve el extraño deseo de que el tiempo se detuviera para disfrutar de esto por más tiempo. Fue extraño, pero una parte de mía se decepcionó cuando Rei rompió su abrazo y continuó cepillando mi cabello.

Esta sensación cálida se parece a la de mis sueños y las alucinaciones que tuve el día que me quedé afuera durante una tormenta.

Este día ha sido extraño...


	8. Día 11: Un pequeño hallazgo

Capítulo 8: Día 11: La realización.

No puedo creer toda la suerte que he tenido estos días. Primero Darien terminó con Serena y luego empecé a salir con ella, haciéndola pensar que se trata de algo normal e inofensivo e incluso estoy ganando mis puntos con ella. Ella admite que su cita conmigo son mejores que las que tuvo con Darien.

Yo sencillamente no puedo creer lo fácil que es esto de conquistar a una princesa, seguramente si lo hubiera intentado antes ya seríamos una pareja feliz. Es que la forma en la que actúa es como si ella ya estuviera enamorada de mí, aunque ahora que lo pienso ella dijo la otra noche que no podría imaginar la vida sin mí…

¡No puedo creerlo!

¡Debí haberlo notado antes!

¿Serena está enamorada de mí?

-"Buenos días, Rei". Saludó sentándose en la mesa y no pude evitar sonrojarme al verla. Serena tenía puesto el pantalón rosado de su pijama, un top blanco y tenía afuera su hermoso par de alas, aunque parecía más pequeño de lo usual.

Eran del mismo tamaño que tenían durante la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, tal vez un poco más pequeñas. No es el tamaño mediano que tenían ayer cuando cepillé su cabello o el tamaño grande que toman cuando tiene pesadillas, tamaño suficiente para envolver dos cuerpos sin ningún problema.

-"Buenos días". Ayer después de decirle que podía sacar sus hermosas alas mientras estábamos aquí, también le dije que podía dormir sin camisa para evitar destruir su camisa con las alas.

Lo había dicho pensando en poder verla con esas hermosas alas, las cuales le dan un aspecto adorable que solo yo podré ver. Nunca había pasado por mi cabeza que al hacerlo tendría que estar más expuesta, aunque estoy lejos de quejarme, este es sin duda alguna un beneficio más.

-"¿Me veo mal o algo?" preguntó con timidez y sus alas se doblaron un poco.

-"No es nada, estaba pensando que el desayuno de hoy tampoco es muy saludable. Son panqueques con Nutella". Dije con algo de torpeza e inmediatamente su postura cambió.

No solo sus ojos se iluminaron como joyas y sonrió con una alegría descomunal, sus alas se extendieron alegremente y no pude contener mi risa cuando observé al tierno ángel desayunar.

Sus alas parecen responder a su estado de ánimo, claro, además de darle esa aura angelical y el aspecto tierno.

-"¡Te quedó delicioso Rei!"

Realmente me sorprende que Luna no le hubiera dicho nada sobre esas alas, no suena como ella.

-"Me alegra escucharlo". Comí en silencio. "¿Realmente Luna no te dijo nada más sobre tus alas?" Indagué.

-"Me dio un libro, aunque no lo he visto mucho desde que me lo dio, no me pareció importante". Admitió restándole importancia y no pude evitar reír un poco al escucharlo.

Debí haberlo imaginado, esto es tan típico Serena…

-"Déjame adivinar, ¿Está en tu casa perdido en alguna parte?"

-"En realidad, está en mi maleta junto a otros libros que Luna me dio, aunque no me llama mucho la atención. Es una recopilación de razas alienígenas, características y culturas. Ella marcó los capítulos que hablan sobre mi herencia y quiere que lo lea en algún momento del año". Respondió con calma partiendo otro pedazo de panqueque.

-"¿Me lo prestas?" Pedí y ella asintió. "Si te parece podrías practicar los ejercicios de meditación que te di, mientras yo leo el libro y después del almuerzo podríamos ir al cine". Inmediatamente mi princesa asintió con entusiasmo.

-"Eso suena perfecto".

Tal y como acordamos, Serena me entregó un libro viejo y desgastado y yo salí de la habitación para no molestarla mientras hacía los ejercicios de meditación que le enseñé. Abrí el libro en el índice, viendo un par de capítulos señalados con resaltador.

* * *

 _Familia real del reino de la luna_

 _Entre las característica de los miembros de la familia real se encuentra una longevidad privilegiada y una habilidad para la magia. En la historia del universo esta es la raza con mayores poderes mágicos, aunque también son de las razas más débiles en lo referente a resistencia y fuerza física._

 _En la larga historia del reino no ha existido una mujer capaz de asumir el papel de una sailor, aunque eso es irrelevante porque se encuentran protegidos por el sagrado cristal de plata, una de las piedras más poderosas del universo._

 _El uso del cristal de plata es el problema más grande de cualquier miembro de la familia real, porque si bien cualquiera sería capaz de portarlo, solo aquellos con los conocimientos de magia suficientes y un corazón puro son capaces de manipularlo sin morir en el acto._

 _Existe la legenda de que cuando el cristal de plata encontré un usuario merecedor de su poder, este producirá una copia del cristal y el original se fusionará con su semilla estelar, para acompañarlo por la eternidad._

 _Con el objetivo de proteger al cristal de plata y mantener la seguridad de la galaxia las sailors del sistema solar en el que se encuentra este reino decidió brindar su protección a la familia real y brindando especial protección a los usuarios con mayor potencial._

 _Con la reducción de la familia real se le fueron asignadas labores diferentes a las sailors del sistema solar como proteger el sistema solar de enemigos externos, el cuidado de las puertas del tiempo y la protección de las princesas._

 _Teniendo en cuenta la leyenda del cristal de plata, las sailors decidieron hacer juramentos y rituales para entrelazar su destino con la semilla estelar de las princesas, para asegurar la seguridad del cristal de plata en caso de que este decida fusionarse con la semilla estelar de la princesa. Han pasado 8 generaciones desde el origen de esta tradición._

* * *

Me detuve después de esto sin poder creer lo que leía.

Esto es la historia de absolutamente todo y Luna creyó que solo podía dárselo a Serena y esperar que lo leyera a las buenas y sin tener que presionarla un poco.

¿Qué estaba esperando esa gata y por qué no nos dijo?

Creo que la agregaré a la lista de personas por quemar cuando salga de esta isla.

Después de esa parte hablaba sobre características inútiles del milenio de plata y un árbol genealógico de la familia de la luna, notando un dato curioso que era la extinción de varias líneas y y que la mayoría de las mujeres de la línea de Serena tenían únicamente una hija y en caso de tener una segunda hija, esta no tuvo herencia o murió joven.

A continuación me dirigí al segundo capítulo señalado por Luna.

* * *

 _Angelus caelesti_

 _Reino del cielo y la paz eterna, también conocido como el reino celestial, localizado en la estrella más grande de la galaxia, fue conocido como el imperio regente de la galaxia por varios cientos de años. La raza habitante de este reino era angelus caelesti, seres de luz quienes se creía tenían descendencia divina, físicamente eran hermosas mujeres de cabello dorado, plateado o blanco y alas cuyo tamaño representaba su poder y sabiduría._

 _Los seres pertenecientes a esta raza se caracterizaban por su gran energía, afinidad innata a la luz, vitalidad y extraña capacidad de estas mujeres de procrear con cualquier género o raza existente; además de su famoso odio por la violencia y codicia. Esta raza obtuvo el título de la especie más pura existente y bajo su reinado la galaxia vivió un largo periodo de paz y prosperidad._

 _El reino celestial cayó cuando 5 de los planetas más fuertes de la galaxia decidieron enfrentarlos poco después de que su sailor protectora, Sailor Cosmos, decidiera descansar en el calderón de las estrellas para evitar que Caos volviera a atacar. Lamentablemente las mujeres se rindieron sumisamente al saber que no podrían ganar la batalla._

 _Tras la conquista se descubrieron las características sanadoras de elementos encontrados en su cuerpo, motivo por el cual se decidió la comercialización de aquellas hermosas mujeres como esclavas a precios elevados. Tras 3 años de cautiverio en diferentes planetas, se vendió la totalidad de la población a diferentes planetas. Y debido a que esta raza únicamente era capaz de reproducirse al sentir amor, calma o alegría, la raza en situación de esclavitud no tardó en extinguirse._

 _Algunas características especiales de esta raza fueron:_

 _Alas fuertes y resistentes a la magia, capaces de irradiar calma y serenidad._

 _Plumas capaces de curar cualquier enfermedad, purificar cualquier veneno, fuentes de agua contaminada e incluso almas contaminadas por el caos._

 _Lágrimas capaces de curar heridas letales._

 _Sangre que brinda vitalidad, energía, fertilidad y aumento de poderes temporales._

 _También fueron registrados una serie de rituales entre los cuales destaca el ritual para revivir los seres queridos realizados por esta especie. Aunque también durante sus años de cautiverio, sus captores realizaron rituales oscuros utilizando sus cuerpos para cosas tales como obtener juventud eterna, longevidad y poder._

 _Se cuenta la leyenda de que el día en que la semilla estelar de Sailor Cosmos vuelva a encarnar con su cuerpo angelical, ella se encargará de restaurar su pueblo caído y retomar su lugar como la legitima reina y protectora del reino de los cielos._

* * *

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" Grité e inmediatamente Serena salió de la habitación, visiblemente asustada y con sus alas erizadas.

-"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó y casi dejé caer el libro.

-"Leí algo que me sorprendió, no es grave. Lamento haberte interrumpido". Dije con rapidez, intentando controlar mis deseos de rostizar a una gata.

-"No hay problema. Creo que ya entiendo por qué te molestabas cuando interrumpía tus meditaciones". Dijo antes de regresar a la habitación.

Esto básicamente dice que Serena es de una especie casi divina que fue esclavizada y torturada, y aparentemente Serena es Sailor Cosmos o una de sus descendientes, sinceramente espero que sea el segundo caso por mi bienestar mental.

Lo peor es que Luna lo sabía y ha permitido que Serena permanezca ignorante de los peligros que representa todo esto. Por el amor de Kami, ella mostró sus alas a Sailor Galaxia y las Sailors Stars. Aunque entiendo que la naturaleza altruista de Serena la haría susceptible abusar de sus plumas y ponerse en peligro por hacer "cosas buenas que haría cualquiera".

Lo peor de todo es que ya la puedo imaginar visitando un hospital para repartir plumas como caramelos a los pacientes. No, eso no puede suceder.

Y honestamente me alegra que Serena ya no llore tanto, porque sinceramente no soy capaz de imaginarla desperdiciando sus valiosas lágrimas en trivialidades. Son lágrimas capaces de sanar cualquier herida, esas lágrimas no pueden desperdiciarse o arriesgarse a que alguien se dé cuenta de ello.

Está decidido, Luna va a ser gata asada cuando la vuelva a ver por decidir ocultarnos esto.

En un intento por despejar mi mente, decidí preparar el almuerzo, pasta a la puttanezca que Lita me enseñó a preparar. Llamé a Serena y ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a la mesa y almorzar conmigo.

-"¿Cómo te fue con tus ejercicios?" Pregunté con intriga y ella sonrió.

-"Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, logré despejar mi mente como dijiste".

-"Me alegra escucharlo, a muchos les cuesta trabajo esa parte. Estoy orgullosa de ti". Dije con sinceridad y ella se sonrojó por mi cumplido.

Últimamente he notado que Serena se sonroja bastante con los cumplidos, halagos y felicitaciones, esta es una forma mucho más fácil de obtener su atención y sin duda alguna es tierna cuando se avergüenza.

-"Gracias". Tartamudeó.

-"Por cierto, ¿Por qué decidiste aprender a meditar?"

-"Luna me obligó". Respondió con rapidez, más rápido de lo normal. Parece que hay un secreto más.

Parece que esa gata está tramando algo a mis espaldas, nuevamente, aunque esta vez tiene de cómplice a mi querido ángel. Bueno, por lo menos por esa parte se salva esa gata.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, nos arreglamos y al igual que ayer esperé a Serena fuera de la cabaña. Me coloqué ropa sencilla hoy, una falda azul oscura, una camiseta amarilla de cuello de tortuga, una chaqueta roja y zapatillas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Serena con un peinado muy parecido habitual, con la diferencia de que cada coleta tenía un segundo odango. Parece como si tuviera dos corazones en la cabeza. Ella vestía una camiseta rosada ligeramente escotada de manga corta, una falda roja con azul oscuro en la parte superior y sandalias.

-"Te ves bien, no sabía que podías agregar un segundo odango". Comenté casualmente observando el sonrojo de Serena y empezamos a caminar.

-"Antes de conocerlas tuve una época en la que variaba un poco mi peinado, también sé hacer el peinado de Rini, aunque nunca me gustó como se veía en mí. Y puedo agregar trenzas de todo tipo, aunque tardo mucho".

Bastante interesante. Jamás me imaginé que Serena supiera tanto sobre peinados, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo largo que es su cabello, no es extraño.

Lo que yo nunca podré superar fue la vez que Serena decidió cortarse el cabello salvajemente y dejarlo casi tan corto como el de Amy, afortunadamente creció rápido. El cabello largo le queda mucho mejor. Me pregunto si creció tan rápido por su herencia… es lo más probable.

Cuando llegamos al cine envié a Serena hicimos la fila mientras decidíamos qué película ver, al final nos decidimos por una película de acción bastante común, porque Serena no quería ver una película de horror y el romance será descartado hasta que supere por completo a Darien o empiece a salir conmigo, lo que suceda primero.

Había un grupo de chicas de nuestra edad justo delante de nosotras y no pude evitar centrar mi atención en ellas al escuchar algo interesante.

-"¿Pueden creer lo del lago?"

-"¿Qué pasó con el lago?"

-"No puedo creerlo, ¿No lo sabes? Hablo del lago del bosque, el que fue contaminado con los desechos de esa fábrica que quebró hace unos 2 años, algo extraño pasó y ahora está limpio. Mi padre dice que es como si hubieran cambiado el agua del estanque, porque está cristalina".

-"¿Realmente?"

-"Si, incluso escuché que los animales están volviendo a la zona. Es un milagro".

-"¿Y escucharon ese extraño rumor? Aparentemente un hombre que vive en las afueras del pueblo vio cómo un par de plumas blancas como la nieve cayeron sobre el lago y al tocarlo este se limpió. Ahora los que viven por esa zona están convencidos de que el lago fue visitado por una deidad y quieren que la zona sea reconocida como tierra sagrada".

¡Maldita sea!

Serena debió perder unas plumas durante la tormenta y aparentemente causó un milagro.

Por favor, que Serena no lo haya escuchado.

Miré a Serena de reojo y ella me miró con confusión.

-"¿Sucede algo?"

Parece que tuve suerte.

-"No es nada. Me preguntaba si querías comer algo después de la película".

-"Depende, ¿Puedo pedir palomitas de maíz y gaseosa?" Yo me limité a asentir y para mi suerte las chicas se fueron y nosotras pudimos comprar nuestros tiquetes.

Al terminar la película, Serena y yo fuimos a un puesto de ramen, pedí un ramen de vegetales y Serena pidió un ramen de cerdo. Escuché a Serena hablar de la película con emoción y no pude evitar sonreír mientras le explicaba un par de partes que ella no había entendido.

-"Es sorprendente. Sabes mucho sobre películas de acción". Comentó y yo sonreí.

-"En realidad fue bastante fácil, ese fue uno de los muchos clichés de las películas de acción. Si no ves el cadáver, puede estar vivo".

Reímos un poco y comimos nuestra comida, fue bastante divertido. Al salir del restaurante, Serena se quejó por el frío y yo me quité mi chaqueta para ponerla en su espalda, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

-"¿Realmente?" Preguntó con aturdimiento.

-"Soy la sailor del fuego, creo que no importa si le doy mi chaqueta a una princesa en apuros". Dije con picardía causando el sonrojo masivo de mi princesa, quien se colocó la chaqueta con torpeza.

-"Gracias, Rei". Murmuró con sinceridad y yo no pude evitar sonreír, para luego seguir caminando a su lado en silencio o por lo menos eso pretendía hasta que algo se estrelló conmigo y caí dolorosamente al piso. "¿Rei, Estás bien?" Preguntó Serena con preocupación mientras un hombre en una bicicleta gritaba una disculpa.

¿Esos ciclistas no pueden ser más cuidadosos?

-"Estoy bien". Dije levantándome para sentir algo de dolor en mi pierna y Serena rodeó mi cintura con su brazo para darme estabilidad.

-"¿Puedes caminar un poco más?" Preguntó en un susurro y yo sonreí.

-"Por supuesto. Sabes que he tenido peores heridas, esto no es nada". Respondí con seguridad.

-"Mars tonta". Murmuró y me ayudó a caminar en silencio hasta salir del pueblo. "Siéntate en la roca". Pidió señalando una roca y yo seguí sus órdenes. Ella sacó la linterna que habíamos traído y la encendió para ver mis lesiones. Ella alumbró un raspón bastante desagradable de mi rodilla y luego mi tobillo hinchado.

-"Es un esguince, estaré bien en una semana". Comenté a sabiendas de que sería así por mis años siendo una sailor y lidiando con las heridas ocasionales.

-"Esto se puede solucionar más rápido". Murmuró colocando sus manos sobre mi rodilla sin tocar la herida. "Sanación lunar". Sus manos brillaron con una luz plateada y sorprendentemente la herida comenzó a cerrarse lentamente hasta dejar un pequeño moretón, para luego llevar sus manos a mi tobillo y repetir el proceso. Al terminar, el dolor en mi pierna era casi inexistente.

Es oficial, lo único que le falta de ángel es la aureola y vivir en una nube, aunque eso de tener un palacio en la luna se acerca lo suficiente.

-"Gracias, mi ángel". Murmuré sin dejar de verla.

-"No es para tanto". Rio nerviosamente y yo la abracé con cuidado observando su leve sonrojo.

Sigo sin poder olvidar cómo reaccionó ayer cuando la abracé mientras cepillaba su cabello, estaba tan sonrojada e incluso se acurrucó contra mí sin notarlo. Ella parecía básicamente un tierno peluche de ángel y cuando me separé parecía tan decepcionada...

He notado que Serena está tan acostumbrada a iniciar el contacto físico que se sorprende y avergüenza cuando alguien más la toca, o por lo menos esa es mi teoría.

-"Entonces, mi pequeño ángel de la luna, me gustaría saber por qué, con cada que paso a tu lado, pareces incluso más un ángel que una princesa". Dije a modo de burla observando su rostro colorándose incluso más antes de confesar.

-"Eso fue por las clases de magia de Luna". Tartamudeó con rapidez.

¿Clases de magia?

¿Tendrá que ver con lo que leí?

-"¿Clases de magia?"

-"Empecé las clases después de obtener el cristal de plata, Luna dijo que es para evitar matarme por accidente. No quería que lo supieran para que no me presionaran". Murmuró con timidez. "¿Estoy en problemas?"

Teniendo en cuenta lo que leí en ese libro no me sorprende, sin duda alguna era algo necesario. Gracias a esas clases de Magia es que mi princesa sigue viva.

-"No, no siempre que me hables más sobre ello. Me imagino que ese fue el motivo por el cual decidiste aprender a meditar". Comenté y ella asintió.

Serena es sorprendentemente honesta cuando está nerviosa, confesó todo lo que intentaba ocultarme en cuestión de segundos. De haberlo notado antes hubiera podido corregir varias situaciones pasadas relacionadas con secretos de Serena, pero bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender trucos útiles.

No pude evitar reír un poco al darme cuenta de mi hallazgo causando la confusión de mi amada princesa y yo simplemente sonreí para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y rio con torpeza manteniendo una sonrisa linda en su rostro.

Esa no era su expresión cuando las demás la saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera se pone así cuando Haruka la saluda así. Definitivamente debo comprar si ella tiene interés en mí.

Caminamos hacia la cabaña muy cerca, ella estaba contra mi cuerpo, viéndome ocasionalmente con algo de torpeza y timidez, mientras yo mantenía mi mano sobre su cadera. No pude evitar hacer una pregunta importante de camino a la cabaña.

-"Serena, tengo una pregunta. ¿Alguna vez has encontrado linda a una chica?" Pregunté dije deteniéndome. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. "¿A quién?"

-"A ti, Rei". Respondió sin pensarlo paralizándome en el acto. ¿Es una confesión? No, ella no parecía ni remotamente avergonzada, así que no podía ser una confesión. "Aunque las demás también me parecen lindas". Agregó un poco pensativa un par de minutos después y yo suspiré con resignación. Era de imaginarse, ella no entendió mi pregunta.

Ella piensa que soy la más bonita.

Aunque la forma en la que respondió a mi pregunta puede ser la respuesta a mis preguntas. Ella me dijo que yo era linda sin siquiera dudarlo, sin duda alguna debo estar en su cabeza para que ella me vea así. También están sus reacciones a mis avances, el hecho de que por algún motivo ella. Creo que Serena siente algo por mí, pero ella no se ha dado cuenta. No puedo creerlo.

¿Y si insisto más?

Lo medité observando a mi inocente princesa viéndome con curiosidad.

-"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó.

Yo podría probar los límites del despiste de mi princesa bombardeándola con indirectas o esperar un poco más.

-"No es nada". Murmuré besando su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar. "Vamos a la cabaña".

Supongo que dejaré esto así por el momento, no quiero arriesgar mis posibilidades por el momento, además ya tengo suficiente evidencia de que ella puede quererme sin notarlo.

Seguiré actuando del mismo modo en el que he actuado por el momento, pero no dudaré en declararme cuando se presente el momento indicado. Tal vez algún escenario romántico.

¿Me pregunto cuál será la mejor manera de declararme?

¿Y cuándo debo hacerlo?


	9. Día 14: Sentimientos confusos

Capitulo 9: Día 14: Sentimientos confusos.

El día de hoy Rei me trajo el desayuno a la cama para mantenerme cómoda. Rei preparó un delicioso omelett y tostadas a la francesa para el desayuno y gustosamente me terminé todo sin protestar. Según, ella esto es una pequeña celebración porque ni ayer ni hoy me desperté a la mitad de la noche.

Ha sido extraño todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Primero mis amigas me dejaron aquí con Rei para que solucionáramos nuestros problemas, cosa que sorprendentemente funcionó. La mayoría de mis problemas se están resolviendo, claro, exceptuando mi ruptura con Darien. Rei empezó a ser cariñosa conmigo, nosotras hemos estado teniendo esas extrañas citas desde entonces, e incluso he estado durmiendo mejor. Sé que no son citas reales y lo hace simplemente para animarme, pero se sienten más reales que mis citas con Darien o la cita que tuve con Seiya.

Sinceramente estoy empezando a sentir un poco de envidia por Nicolas. Rei es amorosa, es divertida, es bonita, sabe cocinar y sin duda alguna sería una buena novia. Nicolas es un afortunado, lo que yo daría por tener a alguien así…

Sin duda alguna Rei me ha tratado así para hacerme sentir mejor, seguramente cuando se termine su periodo de lástima vuelva a tratarme como siempre y todo vuelva a la normalidad. Aunque no sé por qué esa idea me molesta un poco.

¿Qué estoy pensando?

-"¿Sucede algo, princesa?" Preguntó Rei y yo negué con la cabeza para luego abrazarla en silencio.

-"¿Dónde será nuestra cita de hoy?" Pregunté con timidez.

-"Decidí ayer, hoy te toca a ti".

Es cierto, ayer fuimos al templo de la isla. Rei me explicó algunas cosas sobre templos que jamás había escuchado, el templo era bonito, pero Rei parecía algo decepcionada por algo relacionado con los amuletos, así que nos fuimos temprano.

-"¿Y si vamos a la playa? Sé que está al otro lado de la isla, ya que nos estamos quedando en la montaña, pero…"

-"Entonces es la playa. No tienes que justificar nada.". Dijo con calma.

Darien si se hubiera disgustado ante la idea de tener una cita en un lugar tan alejado.

-"Si, definitivamente eres la novia ideal". Murmuré.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó una Rei completamente sonrojada e inmediatamente me sonrojé tanto como pude, al notar lo que había dicho.

-"No me prestes atención". Dije con nerviosismo alejándome de ella, empezando a caer por culpa de mi torpeza, pero justo antes de que yo cayera, algo detuvo mi caída. Abrí los ojos para ver a Rei abrazándome protectoramente, mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme en un lugar seguro de la cama. Murmuré un agradecimiento y ella suspiró con alivio.

-"Deberías tener más cuidado, un día de estos podrías lastimarte de verdad con esas caídas tontas". Dijo con severidad sin atreverse a soltarme y yo no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada.

Rei tiene razón, siempre tiene razón.

Lamentablemente no puedo evitar las caídas porque no importa cuanto lo intente, siempre tropezaré con algo, perderé el equilibrio y similares. Eso es una parte de mi vida tal y como lo es fracasar en todo. Honestamente, a veces parece que soy la princesa de la torpeza y el fracaso, en lugar de la princesa de la Luna.

-"Lo intentaré, aunque no puedo prometer nada". Murmuré, para luego ver a mi querida Sailor del fuego y sonreír un poco. "El lado bueno es que nada malo me pasará porque estoy contigo". Ella sonrió con picardía.

-"Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿Dijiste que yo era tu novia ideal?" Susurró a mi oido causándome una enorme vergüenza.

¿Por qué nunca pienso antes de hablar?

-"N-No dije eso. Dije que eres la novia ideal. Quiero decir, eres hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa y sabes cocinar". Tartamudeé con torpeza sin querer.

-"Es un gran cumplido viniendo de una princesa tan linda". Las manos de Rei se movieron acariciando mi vientre desnudo, hasta posarse sobre mi top. Me ponía incluso más nerviosa esta posición, pero yo fui incapaz de decirle que se alejara de mí. "Solo por curiosidad, ¿Tú crees que yo soy mejor novia que Darien?"

-"Por supuesto que lo eres. Eres mejor que él". Contesté sonrojándome hasta más no poder por aquellas vergonzosas palabras que salieron de mi boca en contra de mi propia voluntad.

¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi boca hoy?

¿Por qué acabo de decirle todas las tonterías que pensaba?

-"Me alegra escucharlo, mi ángel". Besó mi mejilla y yo me sonrojé incluso más.

Últimamente Rei está siendo muy cariñosa conmigo, ella me ha dado más besos y actúa de forma linda.

Rei y yo empacamos una muda de ropa, vestido de baño y toallas entre otros, en una mochila. Recogí mi cabello en mi peinado normal, me coloqué una blusa azul, sandalias y un short corto de jean. Rei decidió vestir una un short diminuto, una blusa color violeta y unas sandalias.

Pudimos llegar sin problemas a la playa y nos cambiamos a nuestros trajes de baño para pasar el rato en la playa. Jugamos con una pelota de playa que trajo Rei, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por atrapar la pelota y lanzarla a Rei, pero como es de esperarse fallé estrepitosamente cada vez que lo intenté.

Yo soy un desastre.

-"Fue una buena idea jugar en el agua. Si hubiéramos jugado fuera del agua, probablemente te hubieras lastimado. Es un misterio como logras ser Sailor Moon". Se burló Rei y yo contuve mi suspiro de resignación.

Ella tiene razón. ¿Cómo puedo ser una heroína si ni siquiera puedo hacer bien algo como esto?

Soy un fracaso.

"No lo dije para hacerte sentir mal". Agregó con rapidez y yo sonreí un poco.

-"Lo sé, no te preocupes. Simplemente pienso que te hubieras divertido más jugando con las demás". Comenté intentando pensar en otra cosa.

-"Estás mejorando y ¿Quieres saber algo? Puede que seas mala jugando, pero contigo me disfruto mucho más que si estuviera jugando con las demás".

-"Seguramente lo dices porque te divertías viendo una exhibición de mi torpeza". Dije riendo, en espera de causar gracia a Rei, sin embargo en su lugar ella frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros para verme fijamente.

-"Serena, no te menosprecies. Sabes que yo solamente hago comentarios como ese para molestarte un poco, no los hago con el objetivo de lastimarte de ninguna manera. Y si en algún momento te sientes mal por alguno de mis comentarios o por cualquier cosa, puedes decírmelo".

-"No es…"

-"Si es importante lo que pienses, princesa tonta". Dijo interrumpiendo mi réplica.

¿Cómo supo lo que iba a decir?

-"Pero…"

-"Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, además tú eres mi preciado ángel y yo estoy aquí para protegerte". Casi podía ver el fuego en sus ojos y yo me limité a asentir.

Rei se ve bonita cuando está decidida, cuando ella está así casi parece como si estuviera rodeada de fuego.

Vi un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada de mi querida Sailor del fuego y ella me llevó hacia la sombrilla que habíamos dejado con nuestras toallas y demás, para luego pedirme que la esperara mientras ella compraba helados para las dos. Guardé la pelota de playa y me senté sobre la toalla viendo hacia el océano, en espera de mi sailor favorita.

-"¿Disculpa?" Dijo un chico haciéndome voltear levemente para ver a un par de chicos de mi edad.

Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color miel, vestía una pantaloneta negra y el otro era rubio de ojos grises y pantaloneta azul oscura. Ambos me miraban de forma extraña.

-"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunté con confusión y el castaño se sonrojó.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Dean y este es Toya. Pasábamos por aquí y como te vimos sola, pensábamos invitarte a pasar el día con nosotros". Habló el rubio.

-"Lo lamento por ustedes, pero ella está conmigo". Escuché la voz de Rei detrás ellos y el par volteó para verla mientras Rei caminaba hacia mí sosteniendo un par de helados en las manos, tomé el helado de chocolate y Rei conservó el otro mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-"Entonces, quieres…" Tartamudeó el castaño quien palideció por algo mientras Rei me abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto.

Rei es muy cariñosa.

-"Ella está conmigo". Repitió nuevamente a ellos y el par nos miró con la boca desencajada.

-"¿Quieres decir que…" Empezó el rubio.

-"Tú y ella?" Continúo el otro.

-"Exactamente".

¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué tiene de extraño que dos amigas estén pasando el día juntas?

Alejé mi cono de helado e iba a preguntar algo cuando Rei colocó un dedo sobre mis labios para limpiar algo de chocolate de mis labios. Le agradecí y lo siguiente que supe fue que el chico castaño, quien lucía extremadamente avergonzado, estaba disculpándose por algo, para luego tomar el brazo del rubio, quien lucía tan pálido como su hubiera visto algún fantasma, para arrastrarlo lejos de nosotras.

-"¿Qué les habrá pasado?". Dije para mí misma, mientras volteaba para ver a Rei, quien parecía extrañamente complacida por algo.

-"Ellos seguramente tenían algo que hacer". Contestó alegremente la pelinegra lambiendo el dedo que había usado para limpiar mi labio, aunque yo no cuestioné nada. "Oí sobre un buen restaurante por aquí cerca, es de comida de mar ¿Te interesa?" Dijo cambiando de tema y yo me limité a asentir con entusiasmo.

Tomamos el sol por un rato, almorzamos, pasamos un tiempo más en la playa antes de decidir volver a la cabaña. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a la cabaña y yo decidí ir a las rocas en las que habíamos visto el atardecer el día de nuestra primera cita. Yo tropecé antes de llegar a las rocas, pero Rei me sostuvo y me ayudó a caminar hacia mi destino. Sonreí al ver el pequeño pueblo con sus luces y hermoso cielo nocturno.

Este lugar es tan hermoso y romántico…

-"¿No te parece hermoso poder ver tantas estrellas? En casa no podemos ni la mitad de estas estrellas por la luz de la ciudad". Dije sin ser capaz de apartar mi mirada del cielo.

No pude evitar sonreír al distinguir las constelaciones y estrellas cuyo nombre conocía, para luego notar lo que parecía ser una estrella roja, que realmente no era una estrella.

-"¿Por qué esa sonrisa?" Preguntó Rei y yo sonreí.

-"Mira, Rei. Encontré Marte". Dije con orgullo señalando al cielo y ella me miró con sorpresa antes de ver al cielo.

-"Me sorprendiste, yo no sabía que supieras de esa clase de cosas". Dijo con incredulidad.

-"Culpa a Luna por eso, ella me ha dado varias clases de astronomía". Comenté.

Esa gata cruel no hace nada más que obligarme a estudiar magia y cosas que debería saber cuándo me convierta en una Reina. Claro, también me pide que haga mi tarea, pero ese es más un trabajo de Amy que de ella ahora.

-"El crédito es tuyo, no de Luna. Ahora, tengo curiosidad, puedes señalarme el resto". Yo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, para luego empezar a señalar las estrellas que podía recibiendo. "Muy bien". Como era de esperarse, me sonrojé por los halagos inesperados y giré la cabeza para verla ocasionando que nuestras narices se rozaran.

No lo había notado antes, pero nosotras estábamos abrazadas como una pareja real, aquí, en este hermoso lugar viendo juntas las estrellas. Me levanté abruptamente ante aquel pensamiento para ver con sorpresa a mi Sailor del fuego.

-"Lo lamento, ¿Te incomodé? No me había dado cuenta". Dije con nerviosamente observando a mi querida amiga levantarse para caminar hacia mí.

-"Eres hermosa, mi ángel". Dijo haciéndome enmudecer.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y por primera vez quedé absorta en esa hermosa mirada color violeta. Sus ojos eran hermosos y parecían tan vivos como ningunos otros, era como si tuviera fuego en la mirada, su mirada me transmitía una pasión y calidez tan grande que me recordó el fuego. Su aura, su calidez, su personalidad y su mirada, todo me recuerda al fuego. Era como si Rei estuviera hecha de un fuego indomable.

Rei colocó su cálida mano contra mi mejilla haciéndome cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar de su calidez. Fue en ese momento que sentí algo rosar mis labios con suavidad, abrí mi boca un poco en un suave jadeo por la sorpresa, antes de que lo supiera sentí una presión sobre mis labios y mi mente parecía haber dejado de funcionar.

Sentí calor, era como si el fuego indomable de Rei me hubiera cubierto por completo, nunca me había sentido tan cálida y viva, era una sensación embriagante. Su brazo libre acaricio mi espalda para acercarme más hacia y cuando separó su boca y yo no me moví, ocurrió algo más. Ella volvió a besarme, aunque esta vez me dio un beso que estaba lejos de ser casto, se trataba de un beso lleno de pasión y amor que yo nunca antes había sentido. Y para mi propia sorpresa yo correspondí con torpeza a su beso, dejándome llevar por ella.

Fue en ese momento que noté que estaba experimentando tanto la calidez y como la pasión del fuego. Yo no hice nada para evitarlo, simplemente le permití al fuego el poder salvaje que le correspondía y le permití quemarme con sus llamas.

Nunca antes me había sentido así.

Su primer beso fue cálido, el segundo fue impredecible y apasionado. Pero había algo en común con cada uno de ellos y es que me consumieron, no, yo misma me dejé consumir. Era como si me hubiera convertido en su muñeca, era como si una parte dentro de mi pecho me susurrara que eso estaba bien porque yo era de ella.

Yo le pertenecía a la guerrera del fuego.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba jadeando, viendo a Rei fijamente hacer exactamente lo mismo. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez sus ojos llenos de fuego, amor y pasión, me miraban como si estuvieran exigiendo algo.

-"Yo…" Las palabras no salían, simplemente la vi y ella sonrió.

-"¿Me comí su lengua por accidente, princesa?" Preguntó con picardía y finalmente reaccioné. Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora definitivamente debía estar del color de la falda de Sailor Mars. Llevé mi mano hacia mis labios. "O por lo menos te quité el aliento".

¿Qué? ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

¿Rei me besó?

¡Rei me besó!

-"Rei…"

-"¿Te gustó?" Preguntó y yo me limité a asentir con aturdimiento. "Y creo que me dejarías hacerlo otra vez si lo intentara, ¿Cierto?"

-"Tal vez". Tartamudeé.

-"Perfecto. La cita de mañana será en un restaurante bueno que me recomendaron y más tarde iremos a una feria pequeña. ¿Está bien contigo?"

-"Si, por supuesto. Suena divertido". Contesté con aturdimiento.

-"Es bueno saber que nos estamos entendiendo. ¿Y Serena?"

-"¿Si?"

-"En algún momento de lo que queda del mes tendrás que aceptarme como tu novia ideal".

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No se supone que somos amigas?" Grité con sorpresa y ella se burló.

-"Ángel tonto, usa tu sentido común. Si otro par de mujeres diferentes a nosotras tuvieran una cita, ¿Tú qué pensarías?"

-"Que están saliendo". Respondí y sin duda alguna lo comprendí todo ahora. "Un minuto, tú… ¡Tú estás enamorada de mí!" Grité con sorpresa.

-"Si, eso es cierto ¿Algo más que puedas notar?" Insistió con calma.

Recordé el beso y todos esos momentos en los que me sentí tan bien…

Esto no es algo que yo sentiría con mis amigas y es mejor de lo que yo me sentía con Darien.

Eso significa…

-"¿Estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Es por eso que me sentía extraña?" Me pregunté a mí misma escuchando la risa feliz de Rei quien no tardó en abrazarme, empeorando mi vergüenza.

-"Parece que no fui la primera en confesarse, supongo que es una de las ventajas de salir con ángeles torpes". Comentó.

-"Un minuto, yo no quería decirlo. Quiero decir, si, pero… ¡No es justo! ¡Eres una tramposa y manipuladora!" La acusé y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-"Y tú una ángel terriblemente torpe y despistado".

-"¡Estas siendo cruel!"

-"¡Y tú excesivamente ingenua!"

-"¡Bruja!".

-"¡Princesa mimada!" Y justo cuando me preparé para una competencia de sacadas de lengua, ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Siempre pensé que te veías tierna cuando te enojabas".

Honestamente estaba tan desorientada con todo esto que Rei tuvo que arrastrarme hasta la cabaña y por primera vez desde que llegué a la isla, me sentí nerviosa al compartir la cama con Rei. Mi corazón no deja de latir con rapidez y yo no puedo alejar la mirada de ella, tal y como ella no deja de observarme en silencio con esa hermosa sonrisa.

¿Estoy enamorada de Rei?

¿Cuándo sucedió?

Mi única conclusión antes de quedarme dormida, fue que Rei me causaba dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden dejar comentarios para hacerme saber que están interesados en la historia.**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Capítulo 10: Día 15: Un día para pensar. (Parte 1)**_


	10. Día 15: Un día para pensar

Capítulo 10: Día 15: Un día para pensar. (Parte 1)

Al igual que todas las mañanas, lo primero que sentí al despertar fue la embriagante energía de mi princesa. Serena tenía su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho, me estaba abrazando con sus brazos y alas y yo la abrazaba a ella.

-"Buenos días, mi ángel". Saludé con suavidad y una gran sonrisa.

Sigo sin poder creer lo que hice ayer. Yo la besé, admití que me gustaba y la obligué a tener otra cita conmigo; ella incluso admitió que sentía algo por mí y me dejaría besarla si lo intento nuevamente. Yo no planeé nada de lo que hice ayer, simplemente sucedió y aunque me aterró un poco al principio, no me arrepiento.

El día de hoy tendremos otra cita. Empezaremos el día en el centro comercial comprando ropa elegante para ir al restaurante elegante, veré a Serena con un hermoso vestido y maquillaje, la llevaré a un pequeño museo de la época feudal y luego nos cambiaremos la ropa para ir a una pequeña feria; finalmente, terminaré mi cita con un beso a la luz de la luna. Suena bien para nuestra primera cita después de mi confesión.

Escapé con lentitud del agarre de Serena y al igual que las demás veces quedé a cuatro patas sobre ella, acaricié su mejilla con mi mano izquierda y cerré mis ojos para besar sus labios con suavidad. Contrario a las otras veces, esta vez sucedió algo que no debía suceder, cuando me alejé de ella y abrí los ojos vi sus grandes ojos azules viéndome con sorpresa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sus alas se abrieron con rapidez y yo me alejé nerviosamente de ella. Serena se sentó viéndome con confusión y llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, para tocarlos con sus dedos y sonrojarse profundamente mientras me veía.

-"Prepararé el desayuno". Me ofrecí con timidez huyendo del lugar como una cobarde.

No puedo creerlo, ella me atrapó robándole un beso.

Piqué algo de fruta para el desayuno, preparé un jugo de naranja y saqué leche y cereal. Organicé todo en la mesa.

-"¡El desayuno está listo!" Avisé y tras algunos minutos Serena apareció, me miró con vergüenza. "Buenos días, Serena". Saludé con algo de timidez.

Serena ahora usaba un short blanco y una blusa rosada casi tan larga ceñida a la cintura y sin mangas. Tenía su típico peinado de odangos y un collar pequeño con una luna creciente. Se veía bastante bien, perfecta para la cita.

-"B-Buenos días, Rei". Tartamudeó, sentándose en la mesa con timidez.

Ella comió la fruta con rapidez, terminando su plato de fruta cuando yo ni siquiera iba por la mitad y se sirvió el cereal y la leche con rapidez para engullir su cereal cuando yo terminé mi plato de fruta. Ella repitió cereal y yo me serví un poco, para comer con lentitud mientras Serena comía su segunda porción.

-"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al centro comercial para conseguir ropa para la cita". Hablé fingiendo que lo del beso robado jamás sucedió. Serena por su parte se detuvo en seco y ella parecía bastante confundida e insegura cuando me vio. "¿Voy muy rápido?" Pregunté con suavidad y ella asintió con lentitud.

-"Aún no logro entender esto, creo que necesito algo de tiempo para asimilarlo". Murmuró con suavidad.

Es cierto, ella acaba de terminar una relación y descubrió que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de ella. Tal vez yo no estaba pensando tanto en su situación.

Parece que mi plan de la cita perfecta fue arruinado.

-"Entiendo. Nada de citas por el momento". Ella me dio una mirada de agradecimiento. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

-"Podría practicar algo de magia y enseñarte un par de ejercicios básicos. Luna dijo que ustedes podrían aprender los primeros tres niveles, pero luego tendrían que centrarse en la magia de sus respectivos elementos". Murmuró y yo me limité a sonreír con suavidad.

Por lo menos podré pasar el día con ella.

-"Me gusta la idea". Ella siguió comiendo lo que quedaba de su desayuno, esta vez a una velocidad normal. Por lo menos ahora no parece tan nerviosa.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno, lavamos los platos juntas y me disculpé para ir al baño y arreglarme al igual que Serena, mientras ella se encargaba de arreglar todo para mi clase de magia.

Me vestí con un short de jean azul más corto que el short de Serena, una blusa ombliguera azul oscura con mangas rojas y algunas pulseras en mi muñeca.

Cuando me terminé fui al comedor para ver a Serena esperándome en la mesa. Había varios objetos en la mesa, entre los cuales destacaban tres pelotas de ping pong, dos pelotas de cristal y unos seis aros de metal.

-"Ya está todo listo, siéntate". Pidió y yo obedecí sentándome a su lado.

-"¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?" Pregunté y ella sonrió con timidez.

-"Es un hechizo avanzado de invocación, es similar al de los sub espacios de sus plumas de transformación. Yo guardo algunas cosas en una pequeña dimensión de bolsillo que creé y las invoco a voluntad, solamente debo pensar en lo que quiero usar". Explicó y no pude evitar sentir asombro.

-"Con algo como eso me sorprende que tengas que empacar maleta". Comenté y ella rio levemente.

-"Ahora que lo dices, tal vez yo no necesitaba maleta después de todo. No lo había pensado antes". Dijo con torpeza y no pude evitar reír un poco. "Ahora, para empezar, toma una bola de ping pon". Pidió tomando una bola y yo seguí su ejemplo, sosteniéndola entre mis manos como ella. "Ahora concentra tu energía en tus manos y pide que se eleve". Dijo y en cuestión de segundos sentí un leve destello de la energía de Serena y la pequeña pelota se elevó. "Luego debes hacer que se mueva arriba abajo, luego a los lados y después que haga un circulo en el aire". Dijo haciendo que la bola hiciera cada movimiento.

¿Ella realmente hizo eso sin transformarse?

-"Eso es fácil". Cerré mis ojos y después de algunos minutos sentí que la pelota se elevaba.

-"Usa magia". Habló Serena haciéndome perder la concentración y abrí los ojos para ver que la pequeña bolita se había elevado un centímetro antes de caer sobre mi mano.

-"Estoy usando magia". Murmuré con algo de molestia y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Usaste tus poderes psíquicos, un tipo diferente de energía. La magia debería sentirse como tus ataques de Sailor". Explicó y yo me limité a asentir.

Intenté sentir aquella sensación que tenía al usar mis ataques de Sailor, pero mis manos se negaban a sentir el hormigueo que siempre tenían antes del ataque. Esto debe ser porque no estoy transformada.

-"¿Puedo transformarme?" Pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Al transformarnos estamos mucho más conectadas con nuestra magia, así que sería trampa y no lograrías replicarlo al salir de tu transformación. Luna tampoco me permitió transformarme". Dijo abriendo un libro y yo suspiré para seguir con mi tarea. Con los ojos cerrados intenté convocar magia en mis manos y después de un poco más de una hora no pude evitar irritarme por la ausencia de resultados. También fue irritante usar por accidente mis poderes psíquicos, fruto de mis años como sacerdotisa, para realizar mi tarea.

-"¡Maldita pelota!" Gruñí con irritación para lanzar la pelota contra la pared, escuchando la suave risa de mi princesa. "Esto no es gracioso. No soy capaz de sentir el fuego de marte" Dije abriendo los ojos para ver un pequeño portal del tamaño de mi mano frente a Serena. "¿Un portal?" Pregunté con intriga y Serena asintió con entusiasmo.

-"Era para eso que quería aprender a meditar. Para crear un portal como este es necesario pensar ver el sitio de destino y la mejor manera de hacerlo era saber lo básico de la meditación". Dijo con orgullo.

-"Es asombroso". Murmuré levantándome para acercarme hacia el portal en el cual se veía la habitación de Serena. Iba a pasar mi mano por el portal hasta que Serena me detuvo tomando mi mano con terror.

-"No te atrevas a hacerlo". Dijo con rapidez y yo me alejé para verla con confusión. "Aún no es estable. Puede que no se note, pero mi magia está parpadeando porque es la primera vez que hago un portal tan lejos de mí. Las cosas podrían cortarse por mitad". Esto último lo dijo en un susurro y yo me estremecí ante lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-"Lo lamento. No volveré a intentar nada sin preguntar". Prometí y ella asintió con cansancio antes de hacer desaparecer el portal con un movimiento de su mano derecha. "¿Cuándo podré hacer eso?"

-"Cuando llegues a nivel tres solamente si estás transformada, el sub espacio por otro lado está fuera de tus limites porque es de nivel 6". Explicó con lentitud y su expresión cambió repentinamente. "Acabo de recordar algo, creo que puedo ayudarte. Claro, si quieres ayuda".

-"Por supuesto que la quiero". Serena me pidió que me levantara y me pusiera de espaldas a ella cerrando los ojos y colocó una mano en mi espalda.

-"Presta atención, colaré algo de mi magia en tu interior, la haré recorrer tu cuerpo y luego la sacaré de tu sistema. Avísame cuando lo sientas". Habló con suavidad y yo me limité a asentir.

Pude sentir la energía cálida, pura y amorosa de Serena entrar a mi pecho haciéndome estremecer, revoloteó por mi pecho haciéndome sentir la sensación del fuego de marte y luego empezó a guiar mi ahora avivado fuego por mis brazos, piernas, pulmones cabeza, podía sentir mi fuego y su energía por todo mi cuerpo. Esa sensación era maravillosa, se parecía a la sensación de sus besos y la de dormir con ella. Es embriagante.

-"Lo estoy sintiendo". Jadeé y la sensación de su energía se esfumó, mientras el fuego se atenuaba, pero seguía ahí. Abrí los ojos para voltear y ver a Serena, quien me miraba con curiosidad. "Creo que funcionó".

-"Es bueno saberlo. ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces algo roja". Dijo con preocupación y yo negué con la cabeza.

-"No es nada, es solo que eso fue fantástico". Dije con emoción. "¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese?" Pregunté y ella sonrió.

-"No es un hechizo, es lo que hago con su energía y la del cristal de plata. Cuando ustedes me dan energía, la energía me rodea como si estuviera diciendo que me quieren ayudar, mi magia la atrae a mi pecho y tengo que re-dirigirla después para usarla". Dijo con suavidad.

-"¿Sientes eso en las batallas?" Pregunté con curiosidad y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"La magia está ligada a las emociones, deseos y esencia. Ya que durante las batallas ustedes tienen emociones algo negativas, pero comparten la misma voluntad tuve que aprender a bloquear sus emociones y centrarme en sus deseos de ayudarme. Mi magia se basa en la luz, así que si siento sus emociones negativas cuando hago un hechizo, mi magia se haría débil".

-"Las emociones negativas hacen débil tu magia. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Cuando yo quiero aniquilar un enemigo mi fuego es mucho más fuerte". Dije sin poder creerlo y ella sonrió.

-"El fuego es salvaje, apasionado, destruye y transmuta todo lo que desea. La luz por otro lado…"

-"Es serena, amable, cálida, amorosa y purifica". Completé entendiendo todo y sintiéndome extrañamente confusa. "¿Cómo puedes luchar así?"

-"Mi primer ataque como Sailor era la tiara lunar, un ataque neutral al igual que los parlantes de mis joyas del cabello, así que no hubo mucho problema al principio. Después de que Luna me dio el báculo lunar me dejó claro que mis poderes serían más poderosos si me centraba en cosas positivas cuando lanzaba mis ataques, ese es el motivo por el cual me demoro un poco más en realizar mi ataque que ustedes". Explicó con timidez e inmediatamente recordé todos los giros y piruetas de los ataques de mi ángel.

-"¿Es por eso que haces todos esos movimientos? ¿Para concentrarte?" Pregunté y ella asintió con timidez. "Lo lamento". Me disculpé abrazándola haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. "Yo solía molestarte mucho en las batallas y presionarte, eso debió hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti". Serena intentó decir lo contrario pero yo no lo permití e instantáneamente noté algo importante.

Es por eso que Serena tiene o tenía esas pesadillas con las batallas. Además del trauma, ella no se podía permitir desahogarse durante las batallas.

Yo desahogaba mi furia con los enemigos, les decía que los odiaba, los atacaba sin piedad y siempre sentí que lo estaba dando todo porque no podía dar menos. Mi ángel por otro lado sentía miedo, odia las batallas y siempre intentó mantener la calma para poder hacer sus ataques, y cuando todo iba terriblemente mal se obligaba a reprimir sus emociones negativas para poder atacar.

Las batallas debían ser terriblemente agotadoras emocionalmente para ella y nadie hizo lo suficiente como para apoyarla.

-"Estoy bien ¿Qué te parece si seguimos practicando?" Sugirió y yo cedí a regañadientes. Volví a la mesa, tomé la pelota y pude convocar algo de magia aunque lamentablemente quemé un poco la pelota por accidente. "Solo por esta vez no pienses en tu magia como fuego o utilizarás accidentalmente tu magia elemental. Céntrate en tu deseo de levitar la pelota". Pidió y seguí practicando en silencio al igual que ella.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, no nos hablamos más hasta después de que preparé el almuerzo. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire y eso no era nada cómodo.

-"Ese beso de esta mañana, no ha sido el único que me has robado, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó con suavidad y yo no pude evitar sentir nerviosismo.

-"No lo fue. Te he robado algunos besos desde que nos empezamos a quedar en esta cabaña". Admití con algo de vergüenza.

-"Esa noche bajo la lluvia, creí haber escuchado a alguien decir que me amaba ¿Eras tú o fue una ilusión?" Preguntó con una expresión en blanco.

-"Fui yo y era verdad. Yo te amo, mi bello ángel". Dije con decisión y ella permaneció en silencio. "¿Serena?" Susurré su nombre y ella se levantó repentinamente de su silla.

-"Muchas gracias por la comida, Rei". Agradeció con un todo de voz plano. "Estaba pensando en pasear por el bosque hasta la hora de la cena. Lamento haber arruinado tus planes de esta mañana y tu tarde, pero tengo mucho en qué pensar". Yo no me digné a levantar la mirada cuando ella empezó a caminar, se detuvo a mi lado y para mi sorpresa colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y besó mi frente.

-"Serena…" Volteé para verla notando su mirada cristalina conteniendo las lágrimas.

Es extraño, ella me mira con amor pero al mismo tiempo hay confusión y melancolía en su mirada.

-"No has hecho nada malo, no estoy molesta contigo o algo similar. Simplemente quiero pensar un poco, cosa que traté de evitar esta mañana". Dijo con sinceridad y yo no pude evitar suspirar con alivio.

-"¿Y si te pierdes?" Ella simplemente me entregó un llavero con una flecha metálica y unas llaves, sorprendentemente tan pronto como Serena alejó su mano, la flecha voló hacia ella.

-"Solía olvidar donde guardaba mis llaves hasta que las encanté para encontrarme. Simplemente sostén la argolla y la flecha te dirá por dónde encontrarme". Explicó entregándome nuevamente su llave y yo la metí el llavero mi bolsillo. "Nos vemos luego, Rei". Se despidió para luego seguir caminando, ella se colocó los zapatos en la entrada y salió de la cabaña.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Ella no parece estar enojada o molesta conmigo, parece quererme, pero sigue confundida por los eventos recientes. Supongo que tendré que darle algo de tiempo para que se adapte a la idea.

Practiqué el ejercicio de magia de Serena hasta que finalmente pude hacer que la pelota se elevara y cambiara de altura, tuve algunos problemas para moverlo de un lado a otro pero lo logré. Esto es menos desgastante mentalmente que usar mis poderes psíquicos, así que la magia estaba ganando puntos a su favor por el momento.

Alrededor de las 5:30pm, decidí ir a buscar a Serena, así que tomé las llaves de Serena manteniendo la argolla en mi dedo y empecé a caminar siguiendo la dirección de la flecha flotante. Esto de tener un localizador de princesas es bastante útil, creo que le pediré a Serena que me haga uno.

Finalmente llegué a una parte en el bosque donde encontré a Serena, aunque no de la forma que me esperaba. La vi tendida en el piso, con sus alas abiertas con un oso pequeño encima, un oso adulto al lado y otro oso pequeño recostado sobre una de sus alas.

Casi tengo un ataque cardíaco al verla y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar su nombre mientras intentaba pensar qué demonios tenía que hacer.

Ella sigue viva, ¿Cierto?

¡Tiene que estar viva!


	11. Día 15: Un día para pensar (Parte 2)

Capítulo 11: Día 15: Un día para pensar. (Parte 2)

Esta mañana ha sido terriblemente confusa. Lo primero que vi al despertar fue a Rei robándome un beso, después caí en cuenta de la cita, estuve terriblemente nerviosa hasta que Rei propuso aplazar la cita e intenté compensarlo con una clase de magia.

Yo realmente hubiera querido ir a la cita, pero todo esto ha estado sucediendo tan rápido y no puedo comprender nada. Se suponía que Rei era mi mejor amiga en el mundo, yo jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que ella…

-"¡Maldita pelota!" Gruñó con irritación para lanzar la pelota contra la pared, no pude evitar reír ante su poca paciencia. Honestamente creo que su poca paciencia la usa para meditar. "Esto no es gracioso. No soy capaz de sentir el fuego de marte" Dijo abriendo los ojos para ver con sorpresa mi portal y yo le tuve que dar algunas explicaciones sobre los portales.

Finalmente le ayudé a convocar su magia, usando en ella aquel truco que aprendí en mis batallas, ella parecía bastante sorprendida cuando le expliqué el tema de mi magia.

-"¿Cómo puedes luchar así?" Esta pregunta no me la esperaba.

Sinceramente las peleas para mí son algo difíciles, especialmente cuando estoy deprimida o todos han caído. Es por ese motivo que casi no soy capaz de derrotar a Caos, mi magia era débil porque casi no podía encontrar las fuerzas para continuar.

Tuve suerte de que mis primeros ataques como Sailor Moon no dependían de mis emociones, de lo contrario yo habría muerto en mi primera batalla por culpa del miedo. El báculo lunar por lo menos no era tan malo porque tenía la tiara lunar como respaldo, aunque tuve que practicar su uso en algunas peleas en solitario que Luna me hizo tomar sin llamar a nadie. Y si bien pude acostumbrarme a los demás ataques, sin duda alguna fueron más difíciles.

Sinceramente Rini fue la que tuvo suerte con sus ataques, a diferencia de los míos, los suyos no son únicamente con magia de luz. Ella tiene una combinación de magia neutral y de luz, principalmente magia neutral. Yo solía usar su ataque neutral para fortalecer mi ataque de luz cuando era débil y vencer al enemigo. Ahora que lo pienso, sin Rini hubiera tenido que poner mucha más concentración en mis ataques.

Mi yo futuro definitivamente hizo lo correcto al enviarla aquí.

-"Lo lamento". Dijo Rei mientras me abrazaba haciéndome sobresaltar.

Ella empezó a disculparse por molestarme, presionarme y no apoyarme lo suficiente en las batallas. Rei siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mí, ella incluso se preocupa por esta clase de cosas tontas que no tendrían que preocuparla.

De alguna manera logré que Rei retomara su ejercicio de magia básica y dejara de disculparse. Como es de esperarse, ella en lugar de convocar magia neutral, convocó magia de fuego.

-"Solo por esta vez no pienses en tu magia como fuego o utilizarás accidentalmente tu magia elemental. Céntrate en tu deseo de levitar la pelota". Sugerí y ella siguió practicando, yo por mi parte continué con mis portales.

Antes de mis clases de meditación con Rei, yo solamente era capaz de crear dos portales en la misma habitación, ahora tal vez podría crear un portal al lugar que desee, solo debo concentrarme lo suficiente como para mantener el portal estable.

Mientras trabajaba en mis portales, hubo un momento en el que no pude dejar de observar a Rei. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía algo irritada mientras intentaba no quemar con las llamas que se formaban periódicamente en la palma de sus manos. Es divertido verla así, incluso molesta se ve linda.

¿En qué estoy pensando? Yo nunca me detengo a observar a Amy, Mina o Lita y pienso esa clase de cosas. Tampoco lo pensé de Molly cuando ella era mi mejor amiga.

Y el beso de esta mañana…

No pude evitar llevar mis dedos a mis labios recordando aquel beso robado de esta mañana. Darien jamás hizo algo tan tierno, tampoco me dio esa mirada llena de amor o fue tan cariñoso como Rei. Sin duda alguna, no me molestaría recibir otro beso de buenos días de Rei.

No pude evitar paralizarme ante aquella línea de pensamientos.

¿Cuándo empecé a sentirme así con Rei?

Y esos besos con los que había estado soñando, ¿Eran de ella?

¿Era ella la que me decía esas palabras tan lindas cuando me estaba congelando en el bosque?

¿Ella realmente me ama?

¿Cómo podría ella sentir algo así por mí? Yo no soy tan especial, no hay manera en que yo podría ser suficiente para alguien como ella.

Puede que Rei pueda ser algo cascarrabias a veces, pero ella es inteligente, cariñosa, elegante, valiente, fuerte, determinada, talentosa, apasionada e increíblemente hermosa. Ella podría tener a cualquier persona en sus manos.

¿Y yo? Soy tonta, torpe, miedosa, no soy muy responsable, no tengo talentos de ningún tipo y tampoco es que sea la chica más bonita. Mi aspecto es normal, claro, soy rubia y tengo ojos de color claro, pero Mina también y ella se ve mejor que yo. También está el hecho de que Rei me conoce.

¿Cómo puedo gustarle a Rei si ella conoce todos mis defectos?

¡Esto no tiene sentido!

-"El almuerzo está listo". Informó sacándome de mis pensamientos y la ayudé a poner los platos en la mesa. El almuerzo de hoy era pollo thai, arroz y limonada. Agradecí por la comida y empecé a comer en silencio, hasta que pude reunir el valor para hablarle.

-"Ese beso de esta mañana, no ha sido el único que me has robado, ¿Cierto?" Pregunté con suavidad observando sus mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión algo avergonzada en su rostro. Así que era cierto.

Ella admitió haberlo hecho y seguí con mi siguiente pregunta.

"Esa noche bajo la lluvia, creí haber escuchado a alguien decir que me amaba ¿Eras tú o fue una ilusión?" Pregunté y ella me miró con esa hermosa y amorosa mirada suya.

-"Fui yo y era verdad. Yo te amo, mi bello ángel". Dijo con decisión y yo contuve el aliento. Yo había olvidado cómo respirar hasta que la escuché decir mi nombre. Respiré profundamente y me levanté de la silla.

Yo había perdido el apetito.

Darién me dejó tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, lo cual entiendo sin importar lo doloroso que es, lo que yo no entiendo es que la chica que lo podría tener todo me quiere a mí.

Yo necesito pensar un poco, de preferencia sola para no preocupar a Rei cuando empiece a llorar repentinamente.

Le agradecí a Rei por la comida, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo porque mi voz no flaqueara, le dije que quería pasear por el bosque y me disculpé por haber sido egoísta y arruinar el día que ella había planeado.

Honestamente soy una persona horrible, ¿Cómo es que ella me puede querer?

¿Y si ella se culpa?

Me detuve en seco ante aquel pensamiento, coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y besé su cabeza con suavidad y ella volteó para verme. Rei parecía preocupada y algo triste.

-"No has hecho nada malo, no estoy molesta contigo o algo similar. Simplemente quiero pensar un poco, cosa que traté de evitar esta mañana". Dije y pareció calmarse un poco.

Yo le entregué mis llaves encantadas para que me pudiera encontrar en caso de que me perdiera o quisiera encontrarme si yo perdía la noción del tiempo. Me despedí, me coloqué los zapatos y básicamente salí corriendo de la cabaña, me adentré en el bosque y cuando pensé que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la gente, decidí sacar mis alas.

-"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Por qué yo?!" Grité a todo pulmón sintiéndome un poco mejor mientras empezaba a llorar. "No lo entiendo". Murmuré.

Yo soy inútil y tonta, yo no la merezco.

¿Cómo puedo merecerla cuando la he hecho morir por mí?

Además, ¿Desde cuándo estoy enamorada de ella?

Yo recuerdo que cuando la conocí pensé que era bonita, incluso pensé en trabajar en el templo si con ello podía verla un poco más, claro, eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en Sailor y Molly se burló de mí por decir esa tontería.

Debo admitir que yo también pensé que Amy, Lita, Mina, Haruka y Michiru eran bonitas, pero luego dejé de pensar en ello o me acostumbré a ello. Sin embargo nunca dejé de pensar que Rei era hermosa, muchas veces cuando la veía con un vestido, ropa nueva e incluso su ropa normal, siempre llegaba ese pensamiento a mi mente.

Ahora que lo pienso, Rei siempre destacó para mí y como Sailor Mars a veces me distraía viéndola lanzar ataque de fuego, porque me parecía incluso más atractiva rodeada de fuego. Por algún motivo siempre me sentí un poco más segura al luchar a su lado y siempre fui a ella para discutir mis problemas. Ella siempre fue la que me reconfortó.

Rei siempre tuvo un lugar especial para mí y durante la batalla contra Caos fue la más dolorosa para mí. Verla desaparecer entre mis brazos fue mucho más difícil que ver la semilla estelar de Darién, y lo extraño de todo es que yo amaba a Darién.

Yo quería a Darien con todo mi corazón, me gustaba verlo feliz y escucharlo hablar de temas que yo no entendía. Quería darle la familia que él nunca tuvo, estar a su lado, me gustaba abrazarlo y besarlo cuando él lo permitía y pensaba que él era el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Yo lo amaba, especialmente porque él decía amarme y aceptarme. Jamás creí que encontraría a alguien más capaz de hacerlo.

Por otra parte está Rei, hasta ahora no había cruzado por mi cabeza la simple idea de besarla, salir con ella y ser su novia. Ella era para mí como un soporte irremplazable, alguien que estaría ahí para mí sin importar cuanto arruinara todo o en cuantos problemas estuviera. Ella era quien siempre me aconsejaría, me permitiría llorar, me defendería y caminaría a mi lado. Siempre me gustó abrazarla, molestarla un poco y verla feliz, o por lo menos eso fue así hasta la batalla contra Caos.

Después de la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia, empezaron las peleas interminables con Rei y mis pesadillas sin duda alguna empeoraron. Estuve estresada y me causaba terror la idea de que Rei se hubiera cansado de mí. La idea de perderla de esa forma fue desgarradora.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña y nos reconciliamos, yo recuperé a mi amiga y estaba dichosa, no podía ni soltarla. Empecé a tener esos sueños sobre una persona que realmente me quería, lo que eran en realidad los besos robados de Rei. Darien terminó conmigo, me sentí terrible, cometí el error de pasar varias horas bajo la lluvia y fue por Rei que sobreviví. Mi querida sailor del fuego me encontró, yo me aferré a ella y sus palabras bonitas, finalmente ella me llevó a la cabaña y me salvó de la congelación. Luego están las citas…

¡Las citas!

Desde que comenzaron esas citas noté que me divertía teniendo una cita con Rei, que ella era más divertida que Darien, ella sencillamente me deslumbró con su acto de novia. En las citas, ella sin duda alguna esforzó por hacerme feliz, me dejaba decidir cosas, me mostraba su cariño y siempre había algo de lo cual hablar.

Era imposible para mí no disfrutar las citas, especialmente porque estas eran las fantasías que solía tener sobre las parejas antes de convertirme en Sailor y Rei me trataba mejor de lo que yo creía merecer. Rei era tan cariñosa que llegué a sentir celos de Nicolas porque yo pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de él. No sé cómo o cuando, pero en algún momento yo empecé a pensar en ella de esa forma sin notarlo.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo jamás dudé en acercarme a ella o dejarla acercarse a mí. Desde que estamos aquí hemos podido estar tan cerca como hemos podido. He tenido la oportunidad arrucharme en la cama con Rei, tomarla de la mano, abrazarla en público y muchas cosas más que yo jamás pensé en hacer con Darien. Cosas que solo hacen las parejas de enamorados.

¡Seguramente ese era el plan de Rei!

¡Ella quería conquistarme!

¿Por qué otro motivo me haría creer que las citas eran normales entre amigas?

Y parece que lo logró.

Aunque no es como si nunca hubiera sentido algo por ella, claro, nunca imaginé que se tratara de amor. Desde que conozco a Rei he sentido algo especial por ella, siempre la dejé acercarse a mí más que a los demás y sin darme cuenta me acercaba a ella tanto como ella lo permitía.

-"Estoy enamorada de ella". Esta era una de mis pocas conclusiones hasta el momento.

Yo nunca pude comparar mi relación con Rei con la relación que tengo con las demás chicas, tal y como tampoco podía compararla con la relación que tenía con Darien, después de todo, ¿Cómo puedo comparar esto con mi antigua relación aparentemente unilateral?

Aunque sigo sin entender el motivo por el cual Rei me quería y mucho menos el por qué ella parece tan empeñada en tenerme en sus manos. Ella me conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo, conoce mis defectos tan bien como yo y tampoco es como si yo fuera su única opción.

Sé que tengo el cristal de plata, soy princesa de un reino muerto y aparentemente tengo el título de la sailor más fuerte de la galaxia por derrotar a Sailor Galaxia, pero aparte de eso no tengo mucho más bueno o que me haga sobresalir. Además no es como si a Rei le interesara esa clase de cosas, especialmente porque sabe que normalmente mis peleas son patéticas en el mejor de los casos.

Yo realmente no entiendo lo que ella ve en mí.

Yo no hago nada más que fallarle a ella, matar a los que amo por culpa de mi falta de habilidades y esperar que algún milagro aparezca de la nada para corregir todos mis errores.

¡Soy un fracaso!

Yo no merezco a alguien como ella.

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, escuché una especie de graznido a mi lado derecho y vi lo que parecía ser un hermoso osito de color marrón que me miraba con esperanza. Empezó a graznar, yo me acerqué a él y él dio la vuelta empezando a caminar, me detuve y él volteó para graznar nuevamente, como si me estuviera pidiendo que lo siguiera, así que eso fue lo que hice.

Seguí al oso entre los arboles hasta que vi un oso grande en el suelo, con heridas visibles hechas por garras y otro osito pequeño lastimado. El osito que me guio graznó nuevamente mientras se acercaba a su familia e instantáneamente entendí lo que sucedía.

-"Quieres que los sane". Murmuré para mí misma mientras veía al par de osos, el oso mayor, que debía ser la mamá simplemente me miró y señaló al osito herido con su mirada. Asumí que quería que lo sanara primero.

Los animales se comportan de forma extremadamente extraña conmigo desde la batalla contra Caos, especialmente cuando muestro mis alas. Últimamente es normal que encuentre animales callejeros de camino a mi casa ayuda de algún tipo.

Me acerqué al pequeño osito al lado de la madre, vi una era grande de una mordedura en su cuello. Eso se veía muy mal y salía demasiada sangre. Me limpié las lágrimas con las manos antes de colocar mis manos encima de la herida del oso y antes de que yo usara mi magia, sucedió algo inesperado. Se formó un brillo plateado debajo de mi mano y la herida desapareció a una velocidad antinatural.

¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Eso parecía ser una herida mortal y simplemente se cerró…

Intenté salir de mis pensamientos y continué curando con magia el resto de sus heridas, que parecían ser rasguños, el oso no tardó en despertar y yo empecé a ayudar a la mamá oso, la cual estaba repleta de rasguños y tenía marcas de mordidas en los brazos.

Cuando cerré todas las heridas recordé un pequeño hechizo para reponer sangre, así que coloqué mi mano sobre el pecho de la mamá oso y lo susurré, para luego repetir el proceso con el osito pequeño. Luego me acerqué con cansancio al osito que me había traído y sané algunos rasguños que tenía. Finalmente bostecé y los ositos pequeños saltaron sobre restregándose contra mi cuerpo y lambiéndome antes de acostarse sobre mí y mamá osa se acurrucó detrás de mí.

-"Tengo algo de sueño, ¿Creen que pueda dormir la siesta con ustedes?" Pregunté y la mamá oso me dio lo que parecía ser un si con la mirada. Así que me acosté en el pasto al lado de mamá oso y los osito se acostaron encima de mí. Yo no pude evitar reír un poco por mi posición actual antes de quedarme dormida por culpa del cansancio.

Un grito familiar y graznidos fueron lo que me hicieron despertar. Me levanté algo adormilada para ver a Rei frente a mí y a los osos despiertos.

-"Buenos días a todos". Murmuré a medio dormir y la señora oso graznó viendo a Rei. "Mamá oso, ella no les hará daño". Inmediatamente la señora oso me vio y yo me limité a sonreír. "Lo prometo, ella vino para asegurarse de que estuviera bien". Ella graznó con suavidad y yo me levanté para ver a los ositos en mis pies, quienes no parecían querer que me marchara. "Debo irme, pequeños". Les dije y ellos se separaron a regañadientes, me despedí de ellos y caminé hacia Rei, quien me miraba con incredulidad. "Hola Rei, creo que me quedé dormida". Saludé con nerviosismo notando que ya era de noche y ella tomó mi mano para arrastrarme a toda velocidad hasta el sendero hacia la cabaña.

-"¡Un día de estos me causarás un infarto!" Gritó a todo pulmón haciéndome estremecer.

-"Lo lamento, prometo no volver a quedarme dormida en el bosque". Dije con timidez.

-"Ese no es el problema ángel tonto y lo sabes". Dijo con dureza y yo tuve la decencia de parecer avergonzada. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Si, eso pudo haber sido peligroso para mí, pero ellos necesitaban mi ayuda y no querían lastimarme.

-"Estaban heridos y el osito pequeño me guio a ellos para que los ayudara". Murmuré mi excusa, ella me miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de suspirar y empezamos a caminar en silencio.

-"No tienes remedio ¿Si quiera sabes lo que es el sentido común?" Dijo después de un rato y yo simplemente permanecí en silencio y yo encogí mis hombros, sintiéndome un poco mal. "¿Alguna vez te detienes a pensar antes de hacer las cosas?"

-"Lo sé, lo lamento". Dije con suavidad.

-"¡Ni siquiera un niño pequeño pensaría en acercarse a un oso! ¿Acaso no tienes nada en la cabeza? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras tenido la brillante idea de caer sobre los osos? Honestamente esas supuestas habilidades de auto conservación siempre dejan mucho que desear". Dijo y yo no pude evitar sentirme terriblemente mal. Ella no dejó de gritar regaños sobre mi acto terriblemente irresponsable y yo no hice nada más que caminar en silencio sin dignarme a contesta.

Es por esto que yo no puedo entender su amor por mí.

Soy tonta, torpe, descuidada, despistada y carezco de sentido común. No entiendo por qué me quieres. No te merezco.

¿Por qué alguien me querría a mí?

Rei se detuvo en seco y me vio con indignación.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo con una calma aterradora.

-"¿Lo dije en voz alta?" Pregunté y ella asintió con lentitud haciéndome sonrojar con vergüenza.

-"No vuelvas a repetir eso, ni de broma". Dijo con severidad y ella me abrazó. "Si yo te estoy regañando es porque me preocupaste mucho, no por hacerte sentir mal. Yo pensé lo peor cuando te vi tendida en el piso rodeada por osos". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y yo no pude evitar sentirme peor que antes.

-"Lo único que hago es preocuparte, podrías conseguir a alguien mejor que yo". Murmuré sintiendo las lágrimas rodar nuevamente por mis mejillas y ella colocó su cabeza frente a la mía, mirándome con esos hermosos orbes color violeta.

-"Tú eres todo lo que deseo y más". Dijo con tanta seguridad y pasión que decidí creerle, aunque fuera solo por ese instante.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, como si estuviera en piloto automático, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, mi cabeza se inclinó hacia delante y nuestros labios se tocaron. Pude sentir el cálido fuego de Rei rodeando mi cuerpo, su calidez inundó mi pecho y yo sentí como si mis miedos y dudas desaparecieran.

Separé mis labios de los suyos completamente sonrojada, vi el amor y la emoción en su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír con suavidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla. De alguna manera mi mente se aclaró al verla así y por primera vez en meses sentí una pizca de la determinación que tuve.

-"No sé si sea muy pronto, acabo de terminar una relación y yo aún no puedo creer que me ames a mí de todas las personas, pero quiero intentarlo porque estoy enamorada de ti. Te quiero, Rei". Susurré y las lágrimas se formaron en su rostro. "Espero no causarte muchos problemas a partir de ahora". Rei empezó a reír con suavidad.

-"No serías tú si no causaras problemas y algunos dolores de cabeza". Se burló con suavidad.

-"No soy tan mala". Me quejé.

-"Dice la chica que decidió tomar una siesta rodeada por osos salvajes".

-"Mamá oso y los ositos eran muy educados".

-"Teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que comes cuando tienes hambre, no me sorprende que lo pienses".

-"No, lo digo porque te he visto pelear, te he visto reír como una maníaca al usar tus ataques".

-"¡Eso no me hace salvaje!".

-"¡Si lo hace!".

-"¡Que no!".

-"¡Que sí!"

-"¡NO!" Iba a gritar hasta que sus labios aprisionaron los míos y mi mente quedó en blanco. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

El fuego de mi querida guardiana me envolvió con fervor como si tratase de consumirme por completo, pero al mismo tiempo como si me estuviera protegiendo de todo. Salvaje, posesivo, apasionado y hermoso, ese era el fuego que me cubría con tanto amor y yo me entregué sin dudar.

Siento tanto amor que en estos momentos podría revivir a más de una persona sin vacilar necesidad del cristal de plata, solamente con mi magia.

Después de separarnos y vernos fijamente por lo que parecieron ser horas, abracé su brazo y empezamos a caminar en silencio hacia la cabaña.

Rei, gracias por elegirme a mí.

* * *

Nota de autora:

¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Cual parte fue su favorita? ¿Qué piensan sobre la reacción de Serena?

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios.


	12. Día 16: Un pasado oculto (parte 1)

Capítulo 12: Día 16: Un pasado oculto. (Parte 1)

Sigo sin poder creer lo que sucedió ayer. Serena me besó sin necesidad de que yo le dijera algo o manipulado de alguna forma, como admito pude haber hecho aquel día en la playa. Ella me besó y declaró su amor por mí.

Al igual que todos los días desperté abrazando a mi princesa, quien estoy empezando a pensar probablemente me ve como algún peluche, aunque eso no me molesta en absoluto. He notado que desde que dormimos así ella no tiene pesadillas y sin duda alguna.

-"Rei tonta y manipuladora, te quiero". Murmuró entre sueños haciéndome sonrojar un poco y sonreír por sus palabras de amor. "Mi diosa del fuego, soy tuya… tuya".

Por un instante las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras y esta vez no intenté escapar de su agarre, simplemente la abracé y acaricié su cabeza con mi mano libre.

No puedo creer que esto realmente esté pasando, si alguien me hubiera dicho que durante las vacaciones mi sueños se harían realidad, hubiera carbonizado a aquella persona por darme falsas esperanzas. Ahora creo que simplemente quemaría a aquella persona por haberlo sabido antes que yo.

Esas malditas secuestradoras se merecen el mejor entierro disponible, quiero decir, si bien lo que hicieron fue bueno, ellas aún nos drogaron y secuestraron. Obviamente merecen el fuego de marte.

Mi princesa se empezó a mover encima de mí y empezó a estirarse bajando su cabeza de mi pecho y colocándola contra la mía, sus alas también se estiraron, quedando una de ellas debajo de mí en mi lado de la cama. Ella empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente y yo me volteé para quedar frente a ella.

-"Buenos días, princesa". Saludé con una gran sonrisa.

-"Buenos días, Mars". Dijo dormitando y yo no pude evitar reír mientras la veía cerrar nuevamente sus ojos acurrucándose contra mí. "Quédate un poco más, no importa lo que digan".

Esto sin duda alguna es nuevo. ¿Son recuerdos de su vida pasada?

Inmediatamente una imagen se formó en mi mente.

* * *

 _Estaba en una habitación gigante de aspecto elegante, vestida con un delgado vestido de seda en la cama con mi princesa semi dormida con sus alas extendidas perezosamente debajo de mí y de las cobijas, ella abrió perezosamente los ojos y yo acaricié su mejilla._

 _-"Buenos días, princesa"._

 _-"Buenos días, Mars". Saludó perezosamente._

 _-"Debo irme o lo notaran, mi ángel". Murmuré y la hermosa princesa angelical se acurrucó contra._

 _-"Quédate un poco más, no importa lo que digan". Murmuró a medio dormir._

 _-"Serenity…" La llamé._

 _-"Te amo". Suspiré con algo de tristeza._

 _-"Yo también te amo, pero la reina jamás lo aprobaría. Recuerda que ella quiere que conquistes a ese insecto amigo tuyo para detener la guerra entre la luna y la tierra. Si ella te ve conmigo, quien sabe lo que podría llegar a ocurrir". Dije con seriedad._

 _-"No me importa lo que diga mi madre. Haré lo que mi corazón me diga y mi corazón dice que ama el fuego". Murmuró abrazándome mientras yo intentaba moverme._

 _-"Serenity, mi luz, sabes que no puedo quedarme por más tiempo…" Dije con suavidad acariciando su cabello dorado._

 _-"Te amaré por toda la eternidad, mi diosa del fuego". Habló con convicción finalmente soltando mi cuerpo, pero esta vez yo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas intentando contener mi llanto._

 _-"Te amaré por toda la eternidad, mi bello ángel de la luna. Cada una de mis vidas te buscarán, protegerán y amaran porque mi fuego te pertenece". Prometí con decisión._

 _-"Al igual que mi luz te pertenece". Dijo con suavidad y entrega mirándome con sus amorosos y brillantes ojos. "Entonces, ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?"_

 _-"Solo puedo darte 10 minutos más. ¿Sabías que eres una princesa mimada?". Susurré con suavidad y ella sonrió._

 _-"Si, pero soy tu princesa mimada". Dijo alegremente y yo besé sus labios con suavidad causando su sonrojo._

* * *

-"Nosotras éramos pareja". Murmuré con dificultad.

Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era como si alguien estuviera martillando mi cabeza y lo único que podía hacer era sostenerla con mi mano libre. Lo siguiente que vi fueron unos recuerdos más de mi vida pasada.

* * *

 _Estaba en el jardín la misma habitación elegante de mi recuerdo anterior usando mi uniforme de Sailor, por otro lado mi princesa usaba un vestido rosado de seda con sus alas extendidas. Mi princesa me abrazó con sus brazos y alas, mientras que yo sonreía,_

 _-"No seas infantil, ángel. Solamente me iré por dos días". Dije con suavidad y la princesa hizo un tierno puchero._

 _-"No importa. Te extrañaré mucho, no me gusta dormir sin ti". Se quejó._

 _-"Princesa mimada". Me burlé._

 _-"Además, todos están actuando extraño últimamente. Todos me están dando esas miradas de disculpa como su fueran a hacer algo horrible". Murmuró con molestia y algo de preocupación en su voz._

 _-"Todo estará bien, confío en las demás sailor para protegerte mientras no estoy. Puede que no te quieran tanto como yo, pero te ven como una hermana menor y lo sabes". Dije con seriedad y ella asintió a regañadientes._

* * *

 _Yo caminé por un jardín grande repleto de flores de numerosas formas y colores para ver a la princesa usando un vestido blanco como la nieve, rodeada por las demás Sailors quienes se paralizaron para verme._

 _-"Ya llegué de mi misión, decidí pasar por aquí para saludar antes de ver a la reina". Informé sin recibir reacción de la princesa, quien simplemente me vio con confusión. "¿Sucede algo, Serenity?" Pregunté acercándome a ella, siendo detenida por una visiblemente culpable Sailor Venus._

 _-"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó curiosidad haciéndome enmudecer._

 _-"Ella es Sailor Mars, ella nos ayudó a cuidarte cuando tenías unos 4 años, antes de ir a una misión de entrenamiento". Habló Sailor Venus con convicción, dándome una mirada de culpa e instantáneamente entendí lo que había ocurrido._

 _-"Solías estar muy encariñada con ella". Agregó Sailor Júpiter con suavidad, mientras Sailor Venus me empezó a arrastrar con el pretexto de acompañarme a ver a la reina._

 _Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la princesa ignorante me detuve en seco y le di una cachetada a Sailor Venus, para luego empezar a darle patadas y golpes hasta tumbarla al piso. Sin importar lo mucho que la golpeé o el hecho de que la obligué a escupir sangre, ella en ningún momento se movió o defendió._

 _-"¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no lo evitaron?!" Vociferé con furia a la visiblemente culpable Sailor Venus. "¡Eres su maldita dama de compañía! ¡Luna y Artemis te adoran! ¡Pudiste haber hecho algo!" Dije deteniendo mi paliza._

 _-"La reina nos ordenó no intervenir". Dijo con suavidad y culpa._

 _-"Nuestra principal misión es proteger a la princesa, no seguir ordenes de la maldita reina como simples soldados. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a permitirle a esa mujer jugar con su mente?!" Grité a todo pulmón y ella se negó a hablar._

 _Intenté continuar con la paliza hasta que llegó Sailor Júpiter y me alejó de Sailor Venus, al tiempo que Sailor Mercury se acercaba para atender a la Sailor golpeada._

 _-"¡Confié en ustedes! ¡Malditas traidoras! ¡Ella ni siquiera tenía permitido ir a ese maldito planeta! ¡¿Por qué la sirven en bandeja de plata a ese insecto?! ¡¿Por qué le permitieron a la maldita reina acercarse a ella?! ¡Fueron solo dos malditos días! ¡¿Qué les costaba contenerla por ese tiempo?! ¡Voy a rostizarlas y arrojaré sus cenizas al espacio!" Grité con furia y maldecí todo lo que pude hasta empezar a sollozar. Lloré desconsoladamente ignorando las débiles disculpas y lamentos de las demás mientras Sailor Júpiter me arrastraba por los pasillos del palacio._

* * *

Me levanté completamente sobresaltada de la cama sin poder creer lo que había visto, mi respiración estaba agitada y yo estaba sollozando.

No puedo creerlo. Yo sinceramente no puedo creerlo.

Nosotras éramos pareja en nuestra vida pasada, pero la reina nos separó porque quería unir a Serenity con su supuesto amor prohibido, Endymion. Ella la hizo olvidarse de mí y probablemente manipularon a mi princesa para enamorarse de Endymion para crear paz entre la Luna y la Tierra.

Y esta vida, esta maldita vida hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Serena empezó su relación con ese maldito bicho amante de las rosas a raíz de las malditas manipulaciones de nuestra vida pasada. Probablemente sin toda esa mierda, yo hubiera tenido entre mis brazos a Serena hace años.

Me levanté de la cama con rabia, salí de la cabaña y grité a todo pulmón para no despertar a Serena. Después de algunos gritos y maldiciones, volví a entrar a la cabaña, preparé unos panqueques y llevé el desayuno a nuestra habitación para ver a Serena despierta.

Como es de esperarse, Serena estaba sentada en la cama bostezando con brazos y alas extendidas mientras se desperezaba.

-"Buenos días, Rei". Saludó y yo sonreí con algo de cansancio.

-"Buenos días, Serena". Dije entregándole su desayuno, para luego sentarme con el mío a su lado.

-"Pareces molesta por algo". Comentó viéndome con preocupación y yo suspiré.

-"Recuperé algunos recuerdos del Milenio de plata, el último fue sobre una disputa mía con las demás sailors". Dije evitando dar mucha información y ella me miró con entendimiento.

-"¿Crees que un beso te haría sentir mejor?" Murmuró con suavidad y yo no pude evitar sonreír, olvidando temporalmente mis penas.

-"Creo que me ayudaría bastante, me gustaría un beso de buenos días de mi ángel". Dije con una sonrisa y la pequeña y tímida princesa depositó un beso casto sobre mis labios. "Es un lindo cambio no tener que robar todos tus besos". Comenté y ella se sonrojó. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Tuviste algún sueño extraño?" Sus ojos se ampliaron y ella asintió.

-"Ahora que lo dices, no recuerdo. Sé que soñé con algo lindo, pero no lo recuerdo qué, es algo que me sucede seguido". Dijo con suavidad y yo no pude evitar suspirar.

¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-"Ya veo". Murmuré comiendo en silencio mi desayuno.

-"No pongas esa cara". Dijo Serena abrazando repentinamente mi brazo. "¿Qué te parece si nos arreglamos para ir al centro comercial? Podríamos conseguir esa ropa elegante que querías y luego iremos a la feria de la que hablaste". Yo la miré con incredulidad por un rato, antes de asentir.

¿Ella realmente me acaba de proponer una cita sin que yo la empujara a hacerlo?

Esto me está gustando cada vez más.

-"Suena maravilloso, princesa". Dije besando su frente y ella sonrió. Cuando terminé mi desayuno, Serena levantó los platos y fue a la cocina para lavar, dejándome el baño disponible. Me arreglé con entusiasmo y me miré al espejo para sonreír con satisfacción por mi aspecto.

Yo vestía una blusa ombliguera roja de cuello alto, un jean azul oscuro ceñido y zapatos de tacón rojos. Me coloqué mi lápiz labial favorito, algo de maquillaje ligero y una pulsera roja. Finalmente tomé una cartera negra para meter mis llaves y mi muy confiable localizador de princesas.

Tan pronto como terminé de arreglarme me escabullí fuera de la cabaña sin ser vista por mi princesa y escuché a mi princesa empezar a bañarse. He estado haciendo esto todo este tiempo para ver las expresiones de sorpresa de mi princesa al verme.

Esperé pacientemente intentando centrarme en el hecho de que iba a salir con mi amado ángel, en lugar de aquellos recuerdos que tuve esta mañana, aunque he de admitir que fue realmente difícil. No puedo creer que hubiéramos sido pareja y nos hubieran separado de esa forma tan cruel. Ella incluso había olvidado mi nombre, es como si yo hubiera dejado de existir para ella.

-"¡Ya estoy lista!" Gritó con energía y la puerta se empezó a abrir sacándome de mis oscuros pensamientos y no pude evitar deleitarme por el aspecto de mi princesa.

Ella usaba una blusa color aguamarina sin mangas, una falda blanca corta y unas bonitas sandalias blancas. Su cabello esta suelto, sostenido únicamente por un par de pinzas con sus hermosas plumas tan blancas como la nieve, tenía unos aretes con forma de conejo y un bolso blanco que tenía de su hombro izquierdo a su cadera derecha. El único maquillaje que tenía era un poco de brillo para labios, aunque ella es tan preciosa que no necesita más que eso.

Oh, y su expresión vale oro. Sus ojos parecían brillar como estrellas mientras me veía fijamente como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía una sonrisa torpe en el rostro. Ella es básicamente la personificación de lo tierno, bonito y adorable, es bueno que no tenga sus alas en estos momentos o saltaría sobre ella.

Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.

-"Te ves hermosa, ángel". Dije con suavidad y ella finalmente reaccionó sonrojándose profundamente.

-"Y tú te ves muy linda". Tartamudeó.

Empezamos a caminar y ella se enganchó a mi brazo en silencio haciéndome sonreír todo el camino hasta llegar al centro comercial. Una vez en el centro comercial empezamos a ver algunos almacenes, nos medimos ropa e hicimos comentarios sobre ella. Compramos varias prendas de ropa usando el dinero que nuestras secuestradoras nos habían dado, el cual podría alcanzar para unos 10 días más de compras de ropa.

-"Las ventajas de tener secuestradoras con dinero". Comenté causando que Serena me viera con desconcierto.

-"¿Secuestradoras?" Preguntó sin entender y yo rodé los ojos.

-"Hablo de nuestras sádicas y manipuladoras secuestradoras que decidieron drogarnos, llevarnos a varios kilómetros de nuestro hogar y dejarnos aquí en contra de nuestra propia voluntad. Por si no lo sabías eso cuenta como secuestro". Dije con un tono ligeramente burlón mientras veía la realización en su rostro.

-"Ellas no son sádicas y lo que hicieron no fue tan malo". Murmuró.

Obviamente ella iba a decir eso.

-"¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto divertido? Cada una tendrá que buscar dos atuendos elegantes, uno para un almuerzo y el otro para una cena, nos reuniríamos en una hora ¿Te parece?" Propuse y ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Todo va de acuerdo con mi plan, ahora ella no sabrá lo que usaré en nuestra cita elegante de mañana.

Yo compré con rapidez mi ropa y esperé en la banca por mi princesa. Mientras esperaba vi a mi alrededor solo para encontrar a una una mujer regañando a su hija por haberse hecho un tatuaje o algo parecido en la banca de al lado, e inmediatamente los recuerdos golpearon mi cabeza.

* * *

 _Me encontraba en una habitación grande y blanca de aspecto imponente y un trono grande en el centro con la Reina Serenity viéndome con una mirada impasible y las demás Sailors viéndome con culpa._

 _-"Reina, me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué tomó la decisión de jugar con la memoria de mi princesa?" Exigí._

 _-"Sailor Mars, sé de tu relación con mi hija hace meses y si bien la hubiera apoyado bajo otras circunstancias, este no es el caso. Yo no quería hacerle eso a mi hija, pero ambas sabemos que una simple charla con ustedes dos no hubiera arreglado el problema"._

 _-"Así que en lugar que lidiar con los problemas de forma limpia y dialogar como la supuesta reina justa que es, decidió hacer eso". Escupí con indignación, sin atreverme a nombrar lo que la mujer sentada frente a mí había hecho. La mujer hizo una mueca._

 _-"Mi hija siempre fue terca, ambas sabemos que ella no hubiera desistido y si le hubiera dado el aviso ella hubiera tomado medidas de seguridad. Era esto o que intercambiaras tu puesto con Sailor Uranus o Sailor Neptune". Explicó y yo suspiré con resignación._

 _-"Por lo menos puedo estar cerca de ella y cuidarla". Murmuré, para luego reponerme y negar con la cabeza. "Aun así, ¿Por qué quiere que se comprometa con Endymion? ¿No sería más fácil aniquilar a los rebeldes de la tierra o conquistar el planeta?" Propuse._

 _-"Esto no es Marte, Sailor Mars. Eso va en contra de nuestros principios, el milenio de plata solamente ataca cuando es atacado o amenazado"._

 _-"La Tierra y ese príncipe son amenazas"._

 _-"Solamente hay discrepancias políticas y tensión entre las relaciones de la Luna y la Tierra, la tierra tampoco tiene una Sailor o tecnología o magia de nivel medio o superior. Y el príncipe Endymion es un joven caballeroso y apuesto, con buen gusto para las mujeres". No pude evitar estremecerme ante la última parte. "Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, Serenity debe casarse con un hombre para ocultar lo que es". Yo hice una mueca con dolor al escuchar eso._

 _-"Serenity fue concebida sin un padre". Intenté argumentar._

 _-"Pero mis súbditos piensan que fue concebí a mi hija en una aventura con un general con mi antiguo jefe de la guardia real". Dijo con suavidad y yo permanecí en silencio. "Si tú eres su esposa, tendrían que decir que se trató de otra aventura de la familia real y la reputación de la familia real caería por la noticia de una supuesta segunda aventura, no sería nada favorable, especialmente para alguien tan joven"._

 _-"Hay tecnología de inseminación artificial, pudimos haber usado esa excusa". Murmuré._

 _-"¿Y si nacía con tus ojos o rasgos? ¿Cómo justificarías sus similitudes cuando ni siquiera tienes parientes vivos? Ellos sospecharían, especialmente por el aspecto y la personalidad de mi hija, además del hecho de que ya casi es maestra de la magia de luz". Dijo con suavidad y yo enmudecí. "Y ambas sabemos que su amor por ti podría haber causado su despertar, ella no puede despertar". Yo me limité a apretar mis puños con fuerza, intenté respirar profundamente por varios minutos antes de calmarme y poder hablar a la reina._

 _-"Aun así, borrar sus recuerdos…" Dije con tristeza y ella me dio una sonrisa._

 _-"Su amor por ti es fuerte, tan fuerte que su magia no me permitía borrarlos, así que seguí una ruta diferente. Usé el cristal de plata para sellar sus recuerdos de su subconsciente, de esa manera ella se sentirá segura a tu lado y podría tener sueños contigo, pero no sería consciente de ello al despertar. El sello se romperá si se cumplen unos requisitos que discutí con Sailor Plut"._

* * *

No pude evitar jadear y respirar con dificultad cuando mi visión terminó.

Esa discusión con la reina…

-"¡Rei!" Gritó corriendo hacia mí con una mano en su espalda y varias bolsas en su brazo libre. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y parecía algo avergonzada por algo.

-"Hola Serena". Dije con suavidad y ella sacó la mano de su espalda revelando un hermoso lirio de Casablanca, mi flor favorita.

-"Para mi guardiana favorita". Murmuró con suavidad y yo tomé la flor con aturdimiento. "Parecías triste esta mañana y vi estos lirios mientras caminábamos al lado de la florería y ya que sabía que era tu flor favorita, decidí comprar un lirio para ti después de conseguir mi ropa. ¿Te gusta?" Rio nerviosamente y yo la abracé.

-"Muchas gracias mi ángel, me encanta". Dije intentando contener el llanto e instantáneamente otro recuerdo pasó por mi mente.

* * *

 _Yo estaba en la entrada del palacio y la princesa Serenity está caminando hacia mí con una mano en la espalda y sonrojo visible._

 _-"¿Qué travesura hiciste ahora?" Pregunté con diversión y ella sonrió un poco sacando con algo de nerviosismo una flor de su espalda, se trataba de una rosa roja._

 _-"Un obsequio para mi amada diosa del fuego". Dijo con suavidad y yo lo recibí con una sonrisa, aunque mi expresión no tardó en cambiar a una amenazante._

 _-"Esta es una de esas flores de la tierra, ¿Cómo la conseguiste, princesa?" Pedí y ella empezó a reír con nerviosismo._

 _-"Vi que las estabas mirando mucho cuando las trajeron esos diplomáticos de la tierra, así que tuve esa loca idea de conseguirte esta flor. Te juro que antes de ir intenté pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera por mí, pero todos se negaron, no me quedó de otra que decidí ir a la tierra y buscarlas. ¿Estás molesta conmigo?" Preguntó la princesa haciendo puchero y yo me limité a suspirar y abrazarla._

 _-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Pregunté y la princesa se sonrojó un poco._

 _-"Tú siempre me traes esos hermosos regalos de tus viajes fuera de la luna y yo también quería darte un regalo lindo". Murmuró._

 _-"Si bien me gustó este regalo, eso fue muy peligroso, princesa"._

 _-"No fue tan peligroso. El príncipe Endymion me ayudó a encontrarlas, en el jardín de su palacio tienen muchas de estas y otras que jamás había visto. Él me dijo que podía volver a su jardín si quería". Dijo con entusiasmo._

* * *

No puedo creerlo, la princesa conoció a ese bastardo por intentar buscarme un regalo. Eso solo confirma mi teoría de que ella es demasiado problemática para dejarla sola.

-"¿Sucede algo? Pareces muy alterada".

¿Qué es lo que me sucede?

No puedo dejar de tener estos recuerdos...

-"Más recuerdos del Milenio de Plata". Comenté en voz baja mientras nos separábamos y vi la sorpresa y culpa en el rostro de mi princesa.

-"Creo que puede ser mi culpa. Luna me había comentado algo sobre que nuestra conexión con la mágica en nuestra forma civil podría hacernos recuperar recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada, pero ya que nunca me sucedió, pensé que era alguna mentira de Luna". Comentó con lentitud y no pude evitar suspirar con resignación.

Teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que se despertó esta mañana, se nota que ella también está recuperando sus recuerdos, pero aparentemente incluso ahora, el truco de la reina impide que ella sea consciente de ello.

-"No es tu culpa". Dije con suavidad.

-"Si quieres podríamos posponer la ida a la feria y acostarnos en la cama hasta tarde". Sugirió y yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Estaré bien. Ahora, guarda las bolsas en ese sub espacio tuyo e iremos por algo para comer, debes estar muriendo de hambre". Dije con seguridad y sonreí al escuchar el rugido del estómago de Serena.

Hoy tendré mi cita en la feria, un par de recuerdos tontos no lo arruinarán.


	13. Día 16: Un pasado oculto (parte 2)

Capítulo 13: Día 16: Un pasado oculto. (Parte 2)

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, yo comí trucha y Serena pidió curry y otras cosas. No hubo recuerdos molestos ni similares, simplemente nosotras dos hablando sobre nosotras mismas.

-"No puedo creer que practicaras artes marciales antes de convertirte en Sailor, con razón siempre fuiste tan buena". Dijo con asombro y yo sonreí.

-"No fue tanto, mi abuelo simplemente me enseñó lo básico y fue ya sabes, el instinto llegó con la transformación". Ella simplemente sonrió con incomodidad. "¿Dije algo malo?" Y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-"No es nada, es solo que recordé mis primeras batallas. Yo nunca tuve ese instinto de pelea de ustedes". Comentó causando mi curiosidad.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella no tendría por qué tener instinto de lucha habiendo sido una princesa en su vida pasada.

-"Entonces, ¿Cómo hiciste?" Pregunté con curiosidad y ella se sonrojó.

-"Mi primera pelea me la pasé esquivando ataques, se activaron los parlantes de mis odangos por accidente y Luna me tuvo que decir cómo usar mi tiara". Dijo con vergüenza y yo no pude evitar hacer una mueca ante la escena. "Después de eso, vi un maratón de películas de pelea con Luna y ella me hizo replicar los movimientos que pensaba debía hacer. Me hizo practicar por días hasta que aprendí los movimientos y empecé a mejorar un poco". No pude evitar verla con incredulidad.

-"¿Películas? ¿Realmente?"

-"Y Sailor V". Dijo con solemnidad. "También aprendí a hacer las otras acrobacias por videos de gimnasia y patinaje".

¿Cómo diablos fue que ella sobrevivió hasta encontrarnos?

Cuando regresemos a Tokio le pediré a Lita y Haruka que revisen sus posturas de pelea, quien sabe que tan bien haya desarrollado su estilo de combate con simples películas, ella podría estar lastimándose sin notarlo y lamentablemente yo no estoy capacitada para saberlo. Puede que yo sepa de combate por algunas clases que tomé de defensa personal y mi vida pasada, pero eso no me hace una maestra del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-"Sinceramente, es impresionante". Sus ojos se ampliaron y me vio con sorpresa.

-"¿Lo dices enserio? Pensé que te burlarías de mí". Dijo y yo me limité a tomar sus manos haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-"Admito que pude haberlo hecho en el pasado, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que te esforzaste sola, me siento orgullosa de ti". Dije con honestidad y ella se sonrojó empezando a negar con la cabeza.

-"No es para tanto y no estaba sola. Luna y Tuxedo Mask me ayudaron". Mencionó y yo rodé los ojos.

-"La gata simplemente te decía lo que debías hacer y el insecto de las rosas era tu orador motivacional o porrista personal. Tú fuiste la que ensució sus manos y peleó, no ellos". Mi princesa me miró por varios minutos realmente impactada.

-"Es cierto, yo era la que luchaba. Tuxedo Mask casi nunca peleo, ¡Ese hipócrita! ¡¿Cómo tenía el descaro de pedirme que luchara mejor o no tuviera miedo, si él ni siquiera peleaba?!" Dijo con indignación y no pude estar más feliz de restarle puntos al idiota con capa.

Oh, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba escucharla decir esas palabras.

-"Oh, y no olvides todas las veces que tenías que rescatarlo. Fue secuestrado por Beryl, Fiore y Neherenia". Tarareé con alegría y ella me miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

-"Yo jamás había pensado en eso". Murmuró y yo sonreí con satisfacción.

-"Él siempre ha sido un inútil y molesto bicho amante de las flores". Comenté y ella me miró con incredulidad.

-"¿Ese era el bicho del que hablabas ese día?" Preguntó con incredulidad y yo me limité a encoger los hombros.

-"¿Qué puedo decir? Solamente lo soportaba porque a ti te gustaba, aunque pare mí siempre fue un pequeño e inútil bicho que esperaba ser aplastado por mis zapatos de tacón". No pude evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen mía aplastando a un diminuto e insignificante príncipe mimado. Tomé triunfantemente algunos sorbos de mi té frio.

-"Rei, sé que puede sonar algo tonto, pero ¿Estas celosa de Darien?" Al escuchar aquella pregunta empecé a toser frenéticamente, hasta calmarme y alejé mi bebida para ver a mi princesa viéndome con sorpresa. "No puedo creerlo".

-"Siempre me pareció algo injusto que salieras con él y lo vieras a él en lugar de verme a mí". Dije con suavidad y suspiré profundamente. "Admito que ese fue en parte el motivo por el cual mis peleas contigo se descontrolaron un poco, yo quería llamar tu atención".

-"¿Querías llamar mi atención?" Preguntó con incredulidad y yo me limité a asentir con vergüenza. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada de mí?"

-"¿Me creerías si te dijera que desde el primer instante en que te vi? Cuando entraste al templo por primera vez y accidentalmente coloqué un pergamino en tu frente". Respondí con algo de diversión al recordar aquel momento.

Primero la vi a ella con un grupo de amigas viéndome completamente sonrojada, me pareció bastante linda con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas y su cabello dorado, era la chica más linda que había visto. Me acerqué a regañar a mi abuelo para verla desde cerca, aunque fui incapaz de hablar con ella. Luego sentí la presencia maligna, usé mis poderes psíquicos, accidentalmente le pegué y ella se desmayó. Yo fui quien la llevó al templo y la colocó en la habitación de huéspedes, sin dejar de sentirme afortunada por tenerla ahí, ni ser capaz de apartar la vista de ella.

Por vergonzoso que hubiera sido aquel momento, no me arrepiento ni un solo día de haber puesto ese pergamino en su frente. Mi único arrepentimiento es no haber intentado invitarla a salir por temor y luego haber intentado darle celos con el tipo que lamentablemente después se convirtió en su novio para que ella se fijara en mí.

-"Recuerdo ese día, Molly me molestó mucho por culpa de esa visita al templo". Comentó captando mi interés. "No es la gran cosa". Murmuró.

-"Ya confesé mi parte, ahora te toca a ti". Dije y ella suspiró.

-"Cuando te vi ese día en el templo, tal vez yo pude haber dicho frente a Molly, Luna y otra amiga, que eras hermosa y no me importaría trabajar medio tiempo en el templo, ya sabes, ¿para pasar tiempo contigo?" Murmuró completamente derrotada causando mi asombro. "Molly me preguntó por días si ya había empezado a ir al templo a trabajar con mi bella sacerdotisa, luego se burló cuando empezamos a ser amigas y me preguntó que cuando te invitaría a salir. La última vez que la vi volvió a hablar sobre eso y hace comentarios que no entiendo sobre nosotras". Se quejó y yo no pude evitar reír.

Molly es una buena influencia para Serena, cuando carbonice a las secuestradoras me encargaré de que Molly sea nuevamente la mejor amiga de mi princesa.

-"Es bueno saber que tengo a alguien de mi lado". Dije con satisfacción.

-"Y parece que tenía algo de razón al final. Si bien hasta ahora no había tenido sentimientos románticos por ti, siempre te vi como a la chica más hermosa". Comentó con resignación.

-"Si te hubiera invitado a salir en aquel entonces, ¿Hubieras aceptado?" Pregunté con suavidad y ella se sonrojó.

-"Hubiera sido extraño, quiero decir eras y sigues siendo una chica linda que podría tener a cualquier persona y me hubieras pedido una cita a mí de todas las personas. Seguramente hubiera pensado que se trataba de alguna broma, pero hubiera aceptado". Murmuró con timidez y no pude evitar reírme un poco.

Honestamente no sé si sentirme halagada por sus palabras, molesta conmigo misma por no haberlo intentado o decepcionada por su falta de autoestima. Creo que optaré por decepción esta vez.

Últimamente he notado que el autoestima de mi ángel es casi inexistente, lo cual me ha estado preocupando un poco. Es triste que la persona que más quiero en el mundo se crea quien sabe qué clase de ser. Ella piensa que es inútil, tonta, fea y sin valor.

No entiendo cómo alguien que está tan empeñada de ver las virtudes, cualidades y bondad de todos los seres a su alrededor, incluyendo los villanos, sea incapaz de notar lo grandiosa que ella realmente es.

¡Sin duda alguna tengo que hacer algo por su autoestima!

Después de almorzar finalmente fuimos a una pequeña feria en el templo local, como era de esperarse no había mucha gente ya que era el segundo o tercer día. Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron cuando llegamos al lugar y sonrió entusiasmada como una niña pequeña mientras intentaba decidir a qué lugar debíamos ir primero.

Yo adoro ver ese brillo infantil y alegre en su rostro. Esa es otra de las cosas que me gusta de ella, a diferencia de muchas personas mi ángel aún conserva el corazón de una niña alegre e impresionable.

-"¡Ya sé! Vi un puesto con yukatas cerca, crees que podríamos ir, comprar uno y usarlo por el resto de la noche". Propuso con entusiasmo y yo sonreí ante la idea de verla usando vestimenta tradicional.

Fuimos a una pequeña tienda afuera del templo con yukatas bastante bonitos, tomé un yukata rojo con flores de color violeta, me cambié en el vestuario y al salir vi a mi princesa con la mandíbula desencajada.

-"¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunté con una sonrisa posando disimuladamente para mi princesa.

-"Maravillosa". Tartamudeó sin dejar de observarme con esa mirada de amor en su rostro.

Luego llegó el turno de mi princesa y yo me encargué de pagar por nuestros vestuarios nuevos, mientras ella terminaba de vestirse.

-"Ya terminé". Anunció abriendo la cortina e instantáneamente enmudecí.

Ella usaba un yukata azul oscuro, casi del mismo todo de sus ojos y tenía un patrón de flores y pétalos de aspecto similar a plumas. Ella lucía como un ángel, como un hermoso ángel caído del cielo.

Usa un yukata, tiene el cabello suelto y esa sonrisa inocente… ¿Está tratando de tentarme, seducirme o algo parecido? Porque si es así está teniendo éxito.

Juro que si en estos momentos saca sus alas saltaré encima de ella.

-"¿Rei?"

-"Te ves perfecta, mi ángel". Ella se sonrojó por mi halago y saqué una cámara de mi bolso para entregarla a la señora de la tienda. "¿Podría tomarnos una foto?"

-"Por supuesto". Dijo la mujer.

Caminamos hacia la feria nuevamente y mi princesa me arrastró primero al puesto de algodón de dulce, compré un par de algodones y seguimos al siguiente, caminamos por los puestos encontrando, logré pescar un globo rosado para mi princesa en el puesto de Yoyo sukui y ella lo recibió con entusiasmo al haber fallado con su intento. La dejé comer de mi algodón cuando terminó el suyo y pasamos por un puesto de takoyaki y compramos una porción cada una.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a un puesto de un juego típico de disparos con un pistola de juguete que lanzaba corchos, sin embargo había algo especial en ese puesto porque los peluches que tocaba derribar eran de las sailors.

Había tres modelos de muñecas de Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon y Eternal Sailor Moon y muñecas mías y de las demás sailors, entre toda la mercancía solamente había un pequeño y feo muñeco de Tuxedo Mask arrimado en un rincón del lugar. Las muñecas eran estilo peluche en tamaño pequeño y mediano, llaveros de las sailors, cuadernos con caratulas de cada Sailor, un manga de sailor V y un par de mangas de novelas ligeras.

-"No sé si debería sentirme halagada o asustada por el hecho de que la gente tenga mercancía con nuestros rostros". Dije a mi princesa, para notar que ella ya estaba pidiendo al señor que la dejara intentar. "¿Realmente?" Pregunté y ella asintió con entusiasmo y una sonrisa enorme. "Supongo que yo podría intentarlo". Dije tomando su pistola.

Intenté dispararle a una figura de Sailor Moon fallando miserablemente con cada intento, incluso pedí repetir un par de veces más y fallé miserablemente.

¡Me rindo!

¡Es imposible!

Pagué en silencio al hombre del puesto y Serena pidió un intento más, tomó el arma de corchos.

-"Mi turno". Proclamó tomando el arma de corchos con entusiasmo para empezar a disparar unas 3 veces seguidas, haciéndome suspirar hasta que escuché el sonido de algo cayendo al piso. "¡Si!" Gritó con entusiasmo y tanto el hombre del puesto como yo vimos a Serena con sorpresa.

El hombre del puesto caminó para recoger tres peluches un llavero de con una figura de sailor Mars, una muñeca de Sailor Mars del tamaño de mi mano y otra Sailors Mar el doble de grande.

-"Muy bien hecho, señorita". Murmuró con desorientación el hombre entregando a Serena su arma completamente cargada. "¿Es fanática de Sailor Mars?" Y Serena sonrió con entusiasmo.

-"Si, es mi favorita. Puede darme unos disparos más" Ella pagó por unos 9 disparos más y tras algunos disparos y recargas derribó a los peluches de Venus, Mercury, Júpiter, Plut, Uranus, Neptune y Saturn. "¿Hay alguno que quieras, Rei?" Preguntó y yo no perdí la oportunidad.

-"Quiero los peluches pequeños con todas las transformaciones de Sailor Moon". Pedí y ella me miró con sorpresa.

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Te conseguí ese globo en tu juego anterior, estás obligada a devolverme el favor". A continuación Sailor Moon y Super Sailor Moon cayeron, Serena pagó por unos 3 tiros más y derribó a Eternal Sailor Moon. "Y una Sailor Moon grande". Pedí y ella la consiguió con un disparo.

-"¿Y tú qué quieres, pequeña?" Preguntó mi princesa y dirigí mi mirada hacia una niña pequeña de unos 7 años que aparentemente llevaba un largo tiempo mirándonos, ella sonrió con emoción a mi princesa.

-"¿Puedo tener una Sailor Moon y una Sailor Mars, son mis favoritas?" Serena simplemente sonrió, disparó a una Sailor Mars grande, pidió tres disparos más y reunió una Eternal Sailor Moon Grande, una Sailor Mars pequeña y una Sailor Moon pequeña.

-"Aquí tienes, pequeña". Dijo entregando los 4 peluches a la niña pequeña.

-"Muchas gracias". Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la banca para reunirse un muchacho que parecía ser su hermano mayor.

-"¿Rei?" Volteé para ver a Serena abrazando cuatro peluches de sus transformaciones con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Toma. Las gané para ti".

* * *

 _La princesa de unos 15 años me extendió lo que parecía ser un osito de peluche algo deforme visiblemente hecho a mano, tenía un par de vendas en las manos y una sonrisa._

 _-"Puede que no sea el peluche más lindo, pero lo hice con mucho amor para ti, Mars". Yo la abracé fuertemente diciéndole que la amaba._

* * *

Otro recuerdo, aunque este fue mucho más corto.

-"Muchas gracias, princesa". Dije recibiendo alegremente mis peluches de Sailor Moon. El hombre el puesto nos dio un par de bolsas para meter los peluches. "Entonces, ¿Decidiste hacer un altar a tus secuestradoras y otro para mí?" Pregunté y ella rio.

-"En realidad planeaba entregarles esto a las demás como recuerdos del viaje o como tú lo llamas el secuestro. Solamente planeo conservar estas tiernas figuras de mi sailor favorita". Dijo con una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-"¿Y cuándo aprendiste a disparar?" Pregunté mientras Serena guardaba disimuladamente las bolsas con los peluches en su sub-espacio.

-"De mi abuelo. Sammy solía ser muy enfermizo y frágil cuando era pequeño y mi padre estaba teniendo un tiempo duro en el trabajo, así que me enviaron a vivir con mis abuelos por un tiempo. Mi abuelo solía ser un general u oficial de alto rango del ejercito y era un amante de las pistolas, así que me enseñó a disparar, mi abuela me enseñó a lanzar cartas como estrellas ninja, lanzar cuchillos y a usar un bumerang". Dijo con una sonrisa divertida y yo no pude evitar verla con horror.

¿Qué clase de adultos dejan a una niña al alcance de armas letales?

-"Ya veo…" Inmediatamente otro recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

* * *

 _Una pequeña y adorable princesa de unos 6 años estaba jugando algún juego de pelea abanicando la espada de Sailor Uranus contra una Mina pre adolescente que sostenía una espada de verdad, bajo la vista de las adolescentes Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune._

 _-"Mira, sirena, le enseñé todo lo que sabe". Dijo con orgullo mientras la pequeña princesa Sailor Venus soltaba la espada para hacer creer a la princesa que la había vencido._

 _-"¡Si, lo logré!" Dijo corriendo hacia mí con alegría. "Mars, ¿Viste eso?" Yo por mi parte me limité a abrazarla sin dejar de reír._

 _-"Lo vi. Te veías muy tierna cuando derrotabas a esa perdedora". Dije con una sonrisa._

 _-"¿Crees que si sigo así algún día te protegeré?" Preguntó con inocencia haciéndome sonrojar._

 _-"¿Protegerme?"_

 _-"Si, Uranus me dijo que los espadachines usan sus espadas para proteger a sus princesas, y ya que tengo una espada y vencí a Venus con mi habilidad, soy en espadachín. Y los es espadachines, deben tener una princesa para proteger, así que decidí que tú serías mi princesa porque eres la más linda del reino". Yo simplemente enmudecí, mi piel cambió pasó por todos los tonos de rojo existentes, todo mientras escuchaba lo que parecía ser risas de las demás sailors en el fondo._

* * *

Ella era absolutamente adorable.

La cosita pequeña más tierna del universo entero.

-"¿Sucede algo, Rei? Pareces extraña". Comentó mi princesa viéndome con preocupación.

-"Estoy bien, solamente tuve otro recuerdo. Uno feliz". Dije con suavidad y ella se calmó mientras abrazaba mi brazo.

Tal vez no sea tan malo esto de estar recordando mi vida pasada.


End file.
